New beginings, and a new life
by Airrizzon
Summary: This is not related to my other BW fics. What if you were taken from everything you ever knew and loved, and tossed into a new world, and a new form? How would you cope with it? This is how one man did when he became a beastie.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I know it's gonna be a bit weird, but I have the inspiration to write it. _

The young man sat on his window ledge looking out at the city below him. He felt the wind rustling in his hair, and as the sun set life couldn't possibly feel more wonderful than it did just then. For twenty years he had trained alongside his father, the King, and had become a warrior of renown skill, and prestige. He knew that someday his father planned to put him on the throne, even passing over his older siblings, but he understood why. None of them held the desire to fight for the people in these troubled times, or cared for the knowledge it took to rule.

His door burst open with a loud bang, and he whipped around startled. "Pegasus, the enemy is massing just west of the city. It's said they're using a new form of magic that can tear down a forest in one shot!"

He gave the teen an annoyed look. "Firyan don't believe everything you hear. There's no magic that can stand up to our family." Firyan looked annoyed. Pegasus smiled relaxing the dignified attitude he had begun to use after his first real battle. "Bro, just go tell the knights to prepare."

He smiled, gave a quick nod, and left the room. Pegasus began pulling on his chain mail, but he paused near the window, looking west. He leaned forward a bit, and noticed smoke rising from the forest. "A whole forest in one shot…" He shook his head, and composed his face, so that those who followed him would never know how worried he really was.

"Well that should do it!" The bot said, loading a final crate onto a ship. "All the scanning equipment's aboard, and your medical supplies are stowed in the stasis hold. Permission to be dismissed, and get into my pod sir?"

"Permission granted. We'll see you in about a decacycle when we hit the edge of charted space. Have a good sleep." The leader said.

The bot laughed. "As long as it's not the eternal sleep sir, it's always a good one for me!" He walked away, and as soon as he was out of sight of the rest of the crew, he went into a back alley. He lifted up a crate, and placed a cyber credit card into a slot on the ground. A panel opened up, and a small chip was revealed. He picked it up, and opened the side of his head plate.

"For what this thing cost me, it better work. From what the guy said it's the real immortality chip. As long as I have it in my head, my body cannot die." He put the chip in his head, and if he had any way of seeing behind him, he would have noticed it melding into his circuitry. "Now I can have a good sleep in that pod. No matter what, I'll wake up."

Pegasus stood in front of the knights, his sword held firmly in his hand. He would have felt fear at the hoard ahead of him if the feeling hadn't been mastered as a child. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and smiled. His father was in his fifties, yet could still fight with the ease of men half his age. "Well boy, you lead um out this time. Lets see how you do."

He saluted the King, and directed the knights forward. They met in a clash of steel swords and shields, blood was flying within the first few moments. Pegasus let out a cry of glee at the thrill of the fight. His skill far surpassed that of any of those untrained rebels. A loud explosion caught the attention of the knights. The back lines had fallen, and were on fire! Body parts were scattered across the ground.

The knights began to panic. Such mass destruction in so little time! The Prince looked ahead of him, and saw a large metal object, with a long tube pointing right toward the area of the deceased men. The tube started moving. While defending himself he watched the direction it went in. It stopped, and he looked at where it was aiming. To the far back his father was kneeling next to a wounded man, trying to ease his pain. The thing was pointed right at him, and he had no idea.

"DAD!!!" He yelled, and forgetting the battle around him he ran toward his father. He was feet away when he heard the explosion. He jumped, and pushed the King out of harms way, and landed on his father's sword. He rolled over, unconsciously grabbing his father's sword, and as though in slow motion he saw the missile coming down, ready to strike him in the face.

_Soft. Warm. Quiet. No sounds, or pain, or fear in stasis lock. Just pure blissful silence. If I hadn't gotten that chip it'd be torture._ The bot thought, or at least as much as he could think in a stasis pod. Suddenly that silence ended, and he heard a loud rumbling noise. He felt a terrible heat, and something stabbed into the pod, and straight through his spark. With his last few moments he realised his mistake. _It can preserve my body, but no bot's spark can die. I've been hoodwinked!_

The pod continued to fall with the sparkless bot inside it. The body seemed to push the foreign object out of it, and when the pod crashed, the computer sounded. "Fatal e.e.e.error! Main compupupuputer is offliiiine." All the systems of the pod shut down, but a light shot from the pod, and reached into the sky.

"I told you 1,000 times, stay out of my porn collection vermin!" Dinobot raged at rattrap. He made a swipe at him, but the smaller bot dodged him.

"It ain't _your_ collection fossil brain. You pulled it outta the storage room, so it was there for everyone!" Rattrap replied.

"New planet, new claims on it, sewage breath!" He yelled back. Rattrap stuck his tongue out at him, and he moved to punch him. Suddenly the control panel beeped, and the screen lit up with the image of a stasis pod.

Optimus cut in between the two, and examined the screen. "Another stasis pod's coming in, over grid gamma. Airrazor and Cheetor are in that sector. Rattrap, get on the line with them, and tell them to recover it."

"I'm on it primeval." Rattrap sat down, and turned on the radio. "Base to fast cat, and air lady, you there?"

Cheetor stopped, and leaned toward his comlink. Airrazor swooped down, and landed near him. "You've got us Rattrap. What's the good word?"

"A pod's landing in your area. Go fetch kitty." Airrazor shook her head, trying to warn him not to raise to his bait, but Cheetor ignored her.

"Hey, dogs play fetch, I play catch the yellow blur! We'll be on that pod faster than Dinobot on your hindpipe once he finds out you rigged his shield to shock him."

"You did what?!?" They heard Dinobot yell over the comlink, and Airrazor chuckled, while Cheetor gave her an arrogant grin.

She began scanning the air, and zoomed in on a spot slightly east. "That's it. Should land about three parsecs away."

"Race you there sis!" Cheetor yelled, and without waiting for a response he took off. She laughed, and let a thermal carry her to the spot at a good speed, while still letting him win for his pride's sake.

Pegasus lay curled in a ball in complete darkness. He began to stir, and felt something warm in his hand. His father's sword. "How'd I get this? Where am I?" Long forgotten fear griped him deep in his chest. There was a bright light behind him, and a man with a face almost identical to his, but much older came into focus. He had only seen his face in pictures. "Grandpa Pegasus Senior? Am I dead?"

The man smiled down at him sadly. "Yes child. You didn't think you could survive a missile hitting you in the head, did you?"

He looked at him confused. "What's a missile?" He asked.

His grandfather sighed. "Now is not the time. For years our people relied on magic to see them safely though battles, yet it seems the long forgotten ways of technology has resurfaced once again. It is no longer your battle, but rest assured your death will cause a great turning point for our people, and my son."

"Dad! He's alive then? I saved him?" He said, his voice choked with emotion for his father.

"Yes. Your father lives, and will now live to sire, train, and set a new heir set upon the throne. A brother you will never know."

"_NO!_" He screamed. "I can't be dead! I have to go back! Grandfather, there has to be something you can do, I don't want to die. I want to live, and be with my family!"

"Then we come to why you are here, and not resting peacefully with your other ancestors. When the missile hit, the Sword of Kings was destroyed with you. It connects you to all who wielded it before you, and have passed on. You have been given the chance to live once again, with all your memories in tact, and you will carry the sword with you so we may guide you as you need it."

"I'll do anything, just let me live again!" He yelled desperately. He didn't know what it was, but he feared this cold, black place, and he hadn't feared anything since he was a small child.

"It will be done. I will be watching over you Pegasus." He felt a warm sensation course through him. He looked down, and his body was compressing itself into something white, round, and glowing, pulsating with life. "Be brave my grandson. You will need all the courage you can find for your new life."

He woke up, and took a deep, shaking breath. _I can breath!_ He thought joyously. He looked around him, but everything was dark, except for a small hole, and a crack of light above him. He got on all fours, and rammed his back against the roof. It cracked open.

He caught sight of two people made entirely of metal. He tried to stand and get out of this thing, but he tripped, and tumbled forwards. "Probably about as graceful as me on a bad day. Hi, I'm Cheetor, and this is Airrazor."

Pegasus tried to stand, but his arms didn't seem to have the strength to push him up any higher. He looked down. He didn't have arms, he had hooves! He jumped back in surprise, and banged into the thing he came out of. He turned around, and saw to his horror, the face of a red horse looking at him from the reflection of the metal thing. "Gods, what the hell have I become?!?"

The one called Airrazor approached him slowly. "It's ok. It's just your beast mode. That pod looks pretty bad, so I'm not surprised you're a little confused. Do you know your name?"

He stared at her, a little insulted. "Of course I do! It's Pegasus. Am I stuck like this? Is this how I'm supposed to live?" He said angrily.

"Chill man, all you gotta do is say your name, and Maximise. You'll be back to normal once you do. You just can't be transformed for too long, or the energon waves'll get ya." The male Cheetor said.

He nodded, and suppressed the unfamiliar emotion of fear that kept creeping up on him recently. "Pegasus Maximise!" He heard a sickening noise, like someone running their fingers over a guitar string, but louder, and stood up on his feet. He looked back at his reflection and screamed. "I'm a freak!"

"Hey, you don't look too bad. Kinda cute with that helmet. Kinda reminds me of a cowboy hat, doesn't it bro?" Airrazor said. Cheetor nodded.

Pegasus sat heavily on the ground. "You don't understand, this isn't right. I look like…" he remembered how the thing with the tube had shined like he did, and he blanched. "I look like that thing that killed me."

The other two looked at one another as though they thought he was mad. Cheetor walked up to him, but kept a small distance. "Pegasus, right? Your not dead, nothing killed you. Your Cybertronian form just got a few additions that's all."

"What the fuck is a Cybertronian, what the fuck is a beast mode, and what the fuck happened to me?!?" he yelled. The other two looked at him surprised.

"You mean, you don't know who you are?" Airrazor asked.

"I know who I am, I remember my whole life, and I never looked like this! Why did grandpa let me come back as this… this thing?" He yelled.

"Hey man, I was made this way. I don't know what you damaged your circuits on, but don't be dissing us." Cheetor said angrily.

"It's a good thing perhaps you did find him before us. He would have been such a waste to keep. Fortunately killing you three would be no waste for us." Megatron said, coming out from behind a bush. Scorpinok and Tarantulus followed behind him, and they opened fire.

Pegasus felt rage burning deep inside him. He instinctively reached for the sword at his side, and ran toward Megatron, deflecting his shots with it. "Come back, your gonna get yourself slagged!" Cheetor yelled. Pegasus screamed in rage as he charged, and his sword glowed bright. It bit deep into Megatron's arm, nearly taking it off.

The other two began firing at him, and he tried to deflect their shots as well. Airrazor and Cheetor shot them in the chest, and they went down. Pegasus swiped at Megatron's face, and he fell to the ground. Pegasus stepped on his chest, and placed his sword on his throat. "My name is Pegasus. Remember it vile one. I'll let you live today, but next time I will kill you."

He felt a sudden searing pain shoot through his body, and heard a crackling noise. "The energon fields. We've been in robot mode too long. Transform!" Airrazor yelled.

"How?" Pegasus asked, stepping off of Megatron.

"Just say beast mode!" Cheetor yelled. He turned into a Cheetah, and Pegasus did the same, resuming the form of a red horse. Megatron mysteriously passed out, and with a final look at him, Pegasus followed the other two away from the battle field.

Rinox sat at the computer, replaying the landing of the pod, and running various system tests on the data from it. Optimus walked up to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Rinox looked distressed. "There's something wrong here. Just after the pod crashed a time space portal opened in space, and a strange energy reading was sent through the pod."

"Alien influence?" Optimus asked.

Rinox gave an indecisive hum, and shook his head. "Possible. After that island was destroyed I often wondered if they'd make some form of retaliation against us, but using a pod to do it? It just doesn't seem to fit."

Optimus shook his head. "What do we know about how those aliens think? We can't underestimate them."

The lift lowered then, and they both looked toward it. A few moments later Cheetor, and Airrazor came in, accompanying a new bot with a beige helmet shaped like a cowboy hat, red face, hands and feet, red legs and arms up to his elbows and knees where they turned beige, and a red horse head on his chest. The legs poked out of the bottom of his back making four small jets, and his optics were a shocking emerald green.

"Hey Optimus, this is Pegasus." He leaned toward Rinox, and said in a low tone, "I think he has some pretty bad circuit damage. He says he was never a bot before now."

"I also have really good hearing Cheetor." Pegasus replied, crossing his arms, and leaning against the lift door.

"So, where do you come from then?" Optimus asked.

Pegasus could sense the mistrust in Optimus, as well as the confidant air of a leader of men. _If he were not so inflexible toward me, he may be a kindred spirit._ He thought bitterly. "My world's name is Kalligh. I'm a Prince, and my father is King Rach. I was hit by a…" He struggled to remember the word his grandfather had used. "A missile, and my grandfather told me I had another chance at life. I didn't know this abomination would be it!"

Everyone gave him a very cold look, which he returned in earnest. Rattrap laughed. "So you're an alien, who's trapped in that body huh? If we rip you apart, we gonna find an alien hiding in your chest plate?"

He gave Rattrap a very deadly look. "If you so much as try to lay a finger on me, I'll slice your head off before you can even lift that finger!" He said in his deadliest voice.

"Though I don't believe his story, I must admit, the boy has an attitude I could grow to like very much." Dinobot said with a small smile.

Pegasus glanced over to him, and gave him a small grin. Here was a warrior who appreciated confidence, and courage as much as he did. "We're still going to have to run some tests. It's a difficult story to believe." Optimus said.

He gave him a calculating look. He didn't like this leader of theirs much, and the only man he had ever obeyed orders from was his father. This Optimus was not even in the same league as his father. "I come to this place, tell you who I am, know nothing about you, yet you ask me to put myself in your hands for some unknown test?" Optimus gave him a challenging stare. "Fine, I'll do your tests, but only when I trust you enough not to use them against me."

Optimus struggled to maintain his composure. He was _not _ about to let some new bot, who was a possible threat, undermine his decisions, but he had to follow Maximal code. "We won't force you to take them, but you won't be getting access to any of our files, or be able to go on missions."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know how to read your files anyway, and I prefer not taking orders from you. Sounds like a fair trade to me." Optimus gave him a cold look , which he returned. He refused to lay down to this man.

Finally Optimus turned away, and spoke to Dinobot. "Give him a tour, and show him to a set of quarters." Dinobot beckoned, and he followed, feeling as he did that he had won a small battle.

Pegasus lay on top of the base looking at the stars. He remembered when he was very young how his uncle had taught him about the constellations:

"_These stars below us are a part of our constellation. We're the head of the Orion constellation."_

_"Does that mean we're smart?" He had asked._

_His uncle laughed. "I sure hope so! If we weren't we would have been wiped out years ago."_

He felt the sting of tears in his optics. He looked around. Nobody was there, so he let them fall freely. He shut his optics and pictured the faces of his loved ones. His father, strong, noble, and so kind. He had loved Pegasus very much, and Pegasus loved him in return. He regretted that they had both considered it to unmanly to say those words to one another. Now he was dead to his father, and neither could tell the other.

"You know, the field dampers only work inside. You could wind up with another energon surge if you stay like that." Cheetor's voice echoed quietly next to him. Pegasus wiped his face. "Hey what's wrong with your optics?"

"Nothing." He said coldly. "I know it's not really proper for me to be crying, but…" He looked at the cheetah, who had sat down next to him. He was maybe the same age as Firyan. He felt a terrible pang of sorrow. "I just miss my family so much. I lost everything."

The cheetah looked at him puzzled. "Yeah, I can tell. What's crying though?"

Pegasus looked at him surprised. "You mean your people can't cry?" Cheetor shook his head. "It's something my people do when they're sad. Of course nobody believes me." he said bitterly.

"I do!" He looked at Cheetor shocked. Cheetor smiled. "What you did there is proof enough for me. Even if you were one of the aliens that probably have a vendetta against us, you couldn't make up that stuff, or pretend how sad you are. Nobody can fake that."

Pegasus smiled, and felt tears threaten again. Gods he was so much like Firyan. "Airrazor called you her brother."

"Well in a manner of speaking she is, yeah." he said.

"I had several siblings back home. I even had a twin sister. I wonder if she's doing alright? They all believe I'm dead. Do you think someday I can go back home, and tell them I'm alive?" He asked, looking at him with tears forming in his optics again.

"Yeah. Once we all leave. After this war is over, and we go home to Cybertron, we'll find some way to get you back to your home."

Pegasus looked again at Orion. "War huh? My people are at war too. I was supposed to be leading my father's knights into battle." He took a deep steadying breath, and wiped the tears from his face. Once again he felt grateful for the beauty of the simple act of breathing. "We're all just men trying to go home. I'll help you fight your war, so I can go home, and end mine."

The two of them stood up, and went back into the base, and even though he was millions of light years from his family, right here with this boy, he felt like he had found just a small piece of it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron stood up, and stretched. The fluids in the CR tank were soothing as a bath, but for repairing damage it could be uncomfortable. Scorpinok was standing nearby, staring at him. "How is it that you are repaired before me Scorpinok? As your leader, do I not have seniority?" He said in his deadliest tone.

"Sorry Megatron, I was put in the other one at the same time and you, and you were put in first before Tarantulus, but you came out last." He stammered, staring at him.

He scowled. "How is that possible? A cut on my arm and face, took longer to repair than gunfire wounds?"

Scorpinok looked down. "It's not repaired yet sir…."

"What?" Megatron breathed. He looked into the reflection of the CR fluid, and saw a long scar across his face. He looked at his arm and saw the same type of scar there. He touched his face gingerly, not believing it. "Run a diagnostic on my CR tank. I'll use the other one to repair this."

"Yes sir." Scorpinok saluted, and moved to a panel on the tank.

Megatron walked over to the second tank, set it to scan for, and repair damage, and sat down. The lift carried him down, and before the soothing fluids could put him off line, the lift rose again. "What is this?!" He yelled.

Scorpinok fell over comically from the tone of his voice, got up, and ran over to the panel on Megatron's tank. "All the systems say your not damaged Megatron."

Megatron continued to scowl, and ran his finger along the scar on his face. "Pegasus… So you have some technology that we lack do you? Not for long. A confused Maximal with no memory of Cybertron. Perhaps we can win him over. With such a weapon aiding us, we will destroy the Maximals once and for all! And if we can't, we will still destroy that sword of his, yeeeeeessssss……"

Tarantulus peered around the corner of the repair lab, and shook his head. "Why does he always talk to himself?" He said to nobody in particular.

Pegasus looked at the base, and shook his head. There were things about this new life he couldn't stand. One of them was that if he wanted to feel the simple things like the sun on his face, or the wind in his hair, he had to sacrifice having arms.

He trotted around the base slowly, still not too sure on his feet, but after a while he became more comfortable in beast mode, and broke into a gallop. _I was never able to run this much before, or this fast! Maybe there are a few things about this life I can get used to._

A yellow blur ran in front of him, and he stopped. The blur stopped a few feet away, and he realized who it was. "Not bad for a quadruped, but lets see if you can beat a feline!"

He laughed. "Cheetor a quadruped is any four legged creature, not just a horse." Cheetor's head sunk between his shoulders, obviously embarrassed. "But if you think you can beat me, you'll have to give me a head start!"

Before Cheetor could comprehend what Pegasus said, he had run past him. "Hey no fair!"

They raced around the base, and long before the half way point Cheetor pulled ahead. "Nothing beats the yellow streak!" He yelled as he flew past him.

Pegasus smiled at him fondly, and felt his spark jolt at the memories of Firyan:

_"No way you're gonna beat me power house! Too many muscles to run too fast." Firyan yelled as they raced from one end of the training field to the other._

_Pegasus laughed, but managed to stay just behind him. "Muscles are good for more than looks kid." He reached out, and grabbed Firyan's hair, pulling him back behind him._

_Firyan stuck out his foot as he was being pulled back, and they landed side by side on the ground. Pegasus spat out some dirt and grass, and gave Firyan a cold look, which he received back. They heard uproarious laughter from the place they deemed the finish line. "You two will be the death of me!" Their Father yelled._

_They both began smiling, and laughing. Pegasus stood up, and helped his little Brother to his feet. Firyan smiled at him. "I guess that's how a warrior takes down someone better than him, with his brain, huh Pegasus?"_

Pegasus had slowed down while he remembered that time with his Brother. _I was only about fifteen then._ He thought sadly.

Cheetor had stopped, and looked back at him. "You ok Pegasus? Your looking kinda down."

Pegasus trotted up next to him, and noticed he was about five feet away from the finish line. He moved up to him looking sad, and when Cheetor moved closer to him he gave him a small nudge, knocking him on his side, and ran across the finish line. "Never underestimate anyone." He said turning to look at the feline.

Cheetor looked stunned, but then he began laughing at him. "I guess that's how a warrior takes down someone better than him, with his brain!"

Pegasus stared at him, feeling a chill crawl down his spine. _Firyan?_ He thought stunned. "A warrior cannot rely only on his brains, but also his talent boy. What talent do you have Pegasus?" Dinobot sneered as he approached Pegasus from behind.

He pushed thoughts of his Brother out of his mind. "I have ample skill with a sword, and can beat anyone hand to hand."

"Then prove it." Dinobot said. He transformed, and drew his blade, giving Pegasus a cocky grin as he did.

Pegasus smiled back, transformed, and drew his sword. They ran at one another, and a bright light glowed around them. As he brought his sword down to meet Dinobot's, his sword stopped in mid air, hovering inches away from the other blade. A loud voice rang out. "You will not fight simply to show off Pegasus!"

The two opponents jumped back, surprised. "Did that sword of yours just talk?!" Dinobot yelled.

"Yes I did Dinobot, former Predicon. If you wish to fight one another, you will have to use sticks, because I will not allow you to fight any who are not your enemy."

Pegasus looked at the sword. A sudden realization hit him, as the voice stirred memories of a man he had only met once before. "Grandfather? You live in the sword?"

"I do not live in the sword Pegasus, but I can look in on you from it, and I tell you now that sword is not to be used against friends. It can wound any man it hits, and they will bear it's scars forever."

"I understand." Pegasus said nodding, and sheathing the sword.

"Well I do not! Why is it that a sword can speak? That it should defy all laws of physics and just hang in the air?" Dinobot yelled.

"It's magic." Pegasus said simply. Both Dinobot and Cheetor looked stunned and confused. "You know, magic? The force that resides in all of us, waiting to be called upon and harnessed?"

They continued to look at him blankly, and a curious thought crossed his mind. _They don't know what magic is. They use something Grandpa called technology instead of magic. Whatever they use is what those rebels used on me. I have to learn about it, and when I get home I can tell Father how to beat it!_ _ But why don't they know about magic?_

He felt another set of eyes on him. He turned around, and saw Optimus standing on the lift, staring at him coldly. "Magic huh? So that's the name of the alien technology you plan to use against us."

Pegasus glared at the leader. "I don't plan to use anything against your people. I plan to help you win this war so I can go home."

Optimus moved toward him. He stopped a few inches from him. "We don't know that for sure. You came here after a time/space beam hits your pod, and you have a sword that can wound bots permanently?"

Pegasus leaned a few inches closer to him. "Not wound Optimus, leave scars. Like I said, I won't be using it against _your_ people."

"Scars? What the pit are scars? Some kind of alien virus, I'm guessing." Optimus said angrily.

"If you can't understand certain things in life, like magic and scars, how are you supposed to understand your enemy enough to win a war? You won't even take the time to understand someone below you in rank." Pegasus accused.

They stared at one another for a moment, both filled with dislike for the other. Finally Optimus put out his hand. "Give me the sword."

He put his hand on the hilt, not removing it from his side, but holding it ready in case he had to. "No."

"I won't allow you to hold on to such a powerful weapon. How do we know you won't turn it against us in our sleep?" He said.

Pegasus gripped the hilt tighter, suppressing the rage building inside of him. "How do I know you won't take one of your weapons and do the same to me? But I have shown enough faith in you not to, so I will hope you can do the same for me."

"Optimus, we can trust him. He's a good person." Cheetor yelled. Optimus waved his other hand for silence.

"You have trusted my word in the past Optimus, and my word this time is that he is an honorable man, and will not turn his blade against us." Dinobot said.

"He came around in very strange circumstances Dinobot. He says he was brought back to life as a Maximal, but how do we know he's not one of the aliens, trying to lead us on? It's a very nice cover story Pegasus, but it won't fly with me. You possess technology that no Maximal or Predicon ever had. Your not who you claim to be."

"I am exactly who I claim to be Optimus, but you will not see reason. I cannot explain to one with a closed mind how magic works, and I won't even try. You either believe or you don't. While you think it over, it's time I rethink my living arrangements!" Pegasus yelled.

Before any of them could stop him, he turned on his jets, and took off away from the base. He looked back with a twinge of guilt, and saw Cheetor staring after him, looking heartbroken.

Terrorsaur flew into the Predicon base looking elated. He landed, approached Megatron squawking, and Inferno giving an evil grin, stuck out his foot tripping him. Terrorsaur landed at the leader's feet, and Megatron gave an appreciative nod to Inferno. "Report?"

"Sir, the new one left the Maximals! I heard the whole thing from the intercept tower we have near their base! Can we find him and slag him now, please?" He begged, but Megatron punched him in the side of the head.

"No! We want this one alive. We will use this power of his against the Maximals, and win the beast wars!"

"How many times have I heard that?" Blackarachnia muttered from a corner. Nobody bothered with her.

Megatron stood up, and with a final glare as he fingered his face, he yelled. "Predicons, move out!"

Pegasus landed on the edge of a cliff, and looked out at the scenery. It was a beautiful day, and from his vantage he could see several valleys, peaks, and in the distance a lake. The serenity of it did not touch him however. He looked around, and saw only the beauty of the land he would have ruled in his memories.

"Why did I have to die? Why was I such a fool?!" He punched the ground, as he sat down, and tried to think of what to do. _I can't stay with the Maximals. Their leader is an incompetent fool. The Predicons are evil. They wanted to kill me just because I was alive. I can't go home. I have nowhere to go._

He looked down the edge of the cliff, but pushed away the thought that crossed his mind instantly. _I've died before. I don't want to again. It's not worth it._

Suddenly the fall of heavy footsteps echoed behind him. He turned around, and fingered his blade. Megatron smiled at him. "Ah yeeeesss Pegasus, what a wonderful surprise meeting you here."

"Back off fiend, before I jab this blade somewhere you can't fix." He said, standing up, and drawing his sword.

Megatron raised his hands innocently. "There's no need for violence Pegasus, I just came to talk." Pegasus continued to glare at Megatron, who returned the look with an oily grin. "My sources tell me that you are not content with the Maximals, you are not trusted by their leader."

"Not trusted by, and do not trust, yes. But I'm sure the same situation applies to you as well."

Megatron waved his hands in front of him. "Not at all my dear boy. You see, I trust a man who has the skill to take me down, and do so honorably, more than a man who would worry about my intentions enough to ask for my weapon when we're on the same side. What do you think?"

Pegasus grimaced, remembering the confrontation. "Maybe. That doesn't change the fact that you came after me to begin with, just because I met the Maximals first. I don't think much of your opinions on trust after that display."

Megatron moved a few steps closer to Pegasus, and Pegasus lowered his sword slightly. "You must understand, those Maximals are terrorists to my people." He put a hand over his optics. "They force us Predicons to live in squalor conditions back on Cybertron, and when a few of us tried to do something to make a better living, even though yes we wrongfully stole something, they pursued us halfway across time and space, shooting at us the whole way, chasing us to this planet, and forcing us to be marooned here by their actions. We are not the enemy, we are the victims, ruled by a majority that hates us."

Pegasus gave Megatron a calculating look, and laughed. "You're talking to a Prince of Kalligh, I was raised to read people. You really thought you could fool me? If you're looking for my loyalty you won't get it!" he said, raising his sword again.

"Your loyalty would have made this easier, but we can work without it." Megatron said. Suddenly the Predicon fleet appeared from behind the rocks around him, and the fliers came up behind him, blocking an aerial escape over the cliff. They all aimed their guns at him, and he looked around quickly, trying to judge who would strike first.

They all fired their guns at once. Pegasus jumped to the side, dodging the blasts, but was hit by the shock wave, and skidded on his side for a few meters, before landing almost at Scorpinok's feet. Scorpinok aimed his claw at Pegasus' face. The two stared at each other for a moment. Scorpinok clicked his claw, preparing to fire, when a loud blast echoed around them, and he was blown back.

Pegasus looked behind him, and to his surprise saw Optimus, and all the Maximals firing on the Predicons. He laughed, and stood up, raising his sword to a fighting position as he did. "Time to finish it Megatron!" He yelled.

Megatron looked around nervously, and seeing himself surrounded by Maximals he waved at his troops. "All Predicons, retreat!"

The Predicons all went to beast mode, and began running away. "Cowards!" Pegasus yelled. Rage built inside him, and from the tip of his sword, a small ball of energy formed. He looked at it stunned, but recovering quickly he aimed the sword tip at the retreating Megatron. With a force of will he let the ball of energy go, and it sped toward Megatron, hitting him in the rear, and propelling him even further.

Pegasus gave a sight a grin, and turned back to see Optimus giving him that cold look again. "Well, now you've met the full Predicon fleet, and we've all been given even more proof of how dangerous that sword is. Are you ready to hand it over yet?"

He gave Optimus an annoyed look. "I told you, I won't hand it over. Think about this for a second, it's powerful but controllable in hands that know how to use it's powers, but what would happen if someone who didn't know how to use it handled it? They might wind up hurting a friend without even trying. I know how to use magic, and how to control it."

"Holding that kind of a weapon, and not even being willing to surrender it for the greater good doesn't do much for your credibility Pegasus." Optimus replied moving toward him. The two men stared at each other for a few moments, locked in a battle for dominance.

Finally an idea struck Pegasus. "How about I teach you?" Optimus looked taken aback. "I doubt you'll be able to use it to hurt me, because you'll be a novice, and you keep talking about my credibility. If I'm willing to teach you will that help a little?"

Optimus looked like he was seriously considering his offer. Eventually he nodded. "Fine, only if you teach all of us. We'll need to find some way to make swords like those I suppose. Rinox if you could…"

Pegasus laughed. "The magic isn't in the sword Optimus! The sword is something I use to direct, and amplify the magic, just like Dinobot uses his sword to increase the physical damage he inflicts. Magic is a force inside you, and I'll just have to teach you how to harness the abilities inside you."

Optimus raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Prime. Lets head back to base." They all went to beast mode, and Pegasus stayed at the back of the column, soon joined by Cheetor. "Hey, you think I could learn something from this?"

Pegasus laughed. "Sure kid. Magic is in every one of us, but just as every person is different, so is the type of magic they have. For all we know you might have magic residing in you to improve your speed."

Cheetor gave him a cocky grin. "But how do you improve total perfection?" He gave a small stretch, and they both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beast wars, all rights to beast wars belong to Hazbro. I only own the rights to characters of my own creation._

Quiet as a mouse, Pegasus opened the latch to the roof of the Axalon, sat down, and gazed up at the stars, his mind full of confusion. He looked at the familiar star, which had once been his home. "Dad, I've changed." He said quietly to the star. He put his head between his hands, and began to sob.

_By the Gods, how am I ever going to get home?_ He remained like that for several minutes, before taking a deep breath, and attempting to calm his nerves. His mind wandered back to what had happened over the past several months...

"That's it Cheetor, now allow the energy in your body to flow of it's own accord, and then channel it into your hands!" He walked slowly around Cheetor, as the young bot held his hands out in front of him, his optics firmly shut.

Cheetor angrily threw down his hands after a few more minutes, and kicked at the ground. "I can't do it Pegasus, I just can't!"

He was breathing heavily, and Pegasus felt a moment of compassion for the boy. He put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Take a break from it for now. You're making fine progress." Cheetor gave Pegasus a disbelieving look, and Pegasus pointed at Cheetor's hands. "You know, that last time, I thought I saw a spark fly out?"

Cheetor looked up at him happily. "Really?! I thought it was just me, but that last one I really did feel something!"

Pegasus smiled. Of course he had lied, but he wanted to spare Cheetor from the shame of failure if he could. "Soon you'll be able to launch full blasts of energy." As if to prove it was possible, Pegasus snapped his fingers, and a small flame burst out on his thumb. Cheetor watched, entranced. Pegasus focused, and the flame grew brighter. Soon it enveloped his palm, and with the blink of an optic he hurled it away from him, and into a puddle, drying it out instantly.

"Mega ultra gear..." Cheetor said with a note of awe in his voice. Pegasus gave Cheetor an arrogant grin. Cheetor smiled admiringly at him, but as though in slow motion his grin turned into a look of horror. Pegasus heard a loud whistling noise, and turned around. The missile hit him square in the chest.

He was blown back, and landed painfully on the ground a few feet away. He could hear Cheetor screaming at him to get up, but his mind had gone numb. Images of his death seemed to blend in with what was happening. He couldn't tell if he was back on Kalligh pushing his Father out of harms way, or if he was really on some foreign planet with a race of machines.

Cheetor seemed to waver in front of his face, and for a moment he thought he saw Firyan, his long blond hair falling on either side of his face, and his gray eyes looking at him with concern. The image faded, and he finally realized it was only Cheetor. He was bent over Pegasus, the sound of gunfire echoing around them. Grief, and long forgotten fear coursed through him. _I'm going to die again._

He could see Cheetor yelling at him, but couldn't understand what he said. He saw Cheetor shut his eyes, a look of intense effort on his face. Small bolts of electricity began shooting from the young bot. Pegasus lay frozen with awe. The energy around Cheetor surged, and the gunfire stopped. Pegasus saw it growing dangerously around him, and had a moment of insight. Before he could get Cheetor to stop, he cried out loudly, and the last thing Pegasus could remember was a huge wave of electricity coursing over him.

It was cold. He felt his throat tighten with fear. Was he dead again? He moved, and felt a surge of pain in his chest. _Death isn't painful. I'm alive!_ He opened his optics cautiously, and saw red beams of light on all sides. He glanced around at his surroundings, and finally recognized the brig of the Axalon. "About time you woke up traitor."

"Traitor?" He looked up, and saw Rattrap watching him coldly. He tried to sit up, but gasped as his chest throbbed. He looked down at it and saw a small trickle of mech fluid oozing from his chestplate, which was scorched black.

Rattrap pulled a lever, and the energy beams disappeared. He felt strong hands lift him off his feet none to gently. He turned his head, and saw that Rinox was holding him. He lifted his head a few more inches as footsteps approached him. He felt a sharp pain in his jaw, heard it crack, and tasted mech fluid. He looked back toward his attacker, and wasn't too surprised to see Optimus glaring at him. "What did you do to Cheetor?!" He yelled.

"I swear I didn't do anything to him!" He managed to mumble through his broken jaw. "It was magic!"

Optimus spat. "Magic? I'm so sick of your magic! Let me tell you what I think happened: The Predicons attacked, and you decided to cause an energon surge with your _magic_. What does it matter to you if Cheetor gets hurt in the process?"

He shook his head vigorously. "NO! That's not how it happened! Cheetor caused the surge, ask him yourself!"

Optimus looked away painfully. "I would if I could." The other Maximal all looked away as well, similar expressions on their faces.

"No... He can't be... He isn't... Dead?" Pegasus asked fearfully.

He felt a sudden jerk as he was whipped around by Rinox. "He would have been if we hadn't gotten there in time! As it is he's suffered sever circuit damage, and we won't know how bad it is until he wakes up! If he ever wakes up..."

"Enough Rinox..." Optimus said in an oddly calm voice, as if anger had failed him. Pegasus was turned back toward the leader. "Since you're awake and coherent we can pass judgment on you." Pegasus swallowed heavily. "Unit Pegasus, henceforth you are exiled from all Maximal territory. If you re-enter our sectors, you will be killed on the spot!"

Optimus' words took a moment to penetrate Pegasus' brain. He looked up at him in shock. "I can't believe you... I've done nothing but help all of you... You still don't trust me?"

Rinox shook him a little. "Help us? You nearly killed Cheetor! That boy trusted you, and you paid him back with a death sentence!"

Rinox began walking, still carrying him roughly. As they entered the command center he saw Dinobot. "Dinobot, you know me. You know I treasure honor as much as you do. You believe me right?!"

Dinobot's face was stunned, but he turned away from Pegasus, his voice cracking more than usual. "Airazor will be escorting you out of our territory. If we happen to meet again, I will be forced to kill you."

"Dinobot..." He was suddenly tossed onto the lift, and grunted with pain. The lift moved down, and he looked once more on his former comrades. The lift came to a halt, and he felt himself lifted up. He looked up to see Airazor holding him under his arms. "Airazor... I would never hurt Cheetor, please you have to believe me."

He felt her grip tighten. "If you can still use your jets, it'd save me some trouble." She turned hers on, and he did the same, giving in to the feeling of hopelessness. After several minutes Airazor spoke again. "There's a valley in neutral ground with a heard of horses. I'll take you there. It's out of the way of any territories, and has enough energon to sustain you. I advise you just live out the rest of your life with them. You'd probably be happier that way."

Tears began falling down his cheeks. "I'd be happier with my friends, and knowing they believed me. Airazor, promise me that once Cheetor wakes up, you'll come and tell me. He'll be able to verify my story."

They set down, and Pegasus fell to his knees, the pain in his chest overwhelming him. Airazor gave him a pitying look. "I promise." With that she took off, leaving Pegasus staring up after her, his final hope soaring away like an hawk in the wind.

Airazor felt terrible. She knew she had done the right thing, after all, you couldn't trust an alien, but she had seen him emerge from his stasis pod, and much like Rinox had been an uncle toward her since she came to be, she had hoped she could be close to Pegasus, and yes had even begun caring about him like he was a brother.

She flew far north, looking for a familiar landmark, a protruding ledge that formed a small cave on an ice cliff. At last she spotted it, and flew inside. "Tigatron, you here?"

She looked around the cave, but he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly she felt a painful surge, and transformed into beast mode, realizing how stupid it had been to remain in robot mode for so long a trip. She found a pile of tanned animal skins, and flew over to it, deciding to wait for Tigatron there.

It was getting late. Tigatron raised his nose to the wind. "A storm approaches. I'd best call it a day. No Predicons will dare to travel out here this late." He took off toward the south, to where a mountain of ice could be seen.

On his way up the mountain he stopped, and crouched low. A yak was munching on the bark of a bush. He tensed his muscles, then with a great pounce landed on the animal's back, and took hold of it's neck, cutting off all blood and airways. Once it was dead, he took a more firm grip, and carried it under him to his cave on the mountain.

He was about to enter, when a familiar soft scent reached his nose. His heart began to pound, and he swallowed heavily. Surely she hadn't really come to see him at his home? He walked inside, and looked around. Just as he decided he must have been smelling things he saw her asleep on his bed. He stifled a moan of desire, set down the yak, and walked up to her.

_She's even beautiful when she's asleep._ He thought. He moved close, and her eyes opened. She gasped and he jumped back, startled. "Tigatron! Sorry, I must have dozed off waiting for you."

He swallowed, and tried to regain his usual calm composure. "That's alright. I made sure my bed was quite comfortable. I sometimes have to stay in here for several days when a bad storm arrives."

Airazor flew up onto a rock ledge, obviously flustered. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was your bed... I mean, I should have guessed, since nothing else would be made of just animal hides, but... Tigatron, is that a dead yak in the corner?"

Tigatron looked at it and smiled, an idea surfacing. "Why yes it is. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Airazor shook her head, suddenly feeling foolish. "I'm sorry, I can't. I really shouldn't have come in the first place, it's just after Cheetor was hurt..."

"What?! What happened?" Airazor explained the situation to him, from finding him and Pegasus near dead, to leaving Pegasus in a valley. "And Optimus thinks it was Pegasus' magic that injured Cheetor so?"

Airazor shrugged. "It must have been. I want to believe him, I mean I care about him as much as I do Cheetor, and I know he feels the same way about him and I, but bots can't use magic."

Tigatron looked at her stunned. He transformed, and moved toward a pile of wood in the corner. He took a few pieces, and laid them in a fireplace in the middle of the cave. He turned so that his hands were in plain sight of Airazor, put his them over the wood, and a flame burst from them, setting the kindling ablaze. Airazor looked stunned. "How'd you do that?"

Tigatron looked at her sadly. "After Snowstalker died I immersed myself in nature, taking comfort from it's presence. On an exceptionally cold night a few decacycles ago, my heating system blew, and I didn't have any way to stay warm. I rubbed my hands together, and when I pulled them apart there was fire between them. I managed to control it, and set a few pieces of wood on fire." He looked firmly at Airazor. "It was almost a week before Pegasus came to us that I first used magic. Bots can use it Airazor, if they believe in it."

Airazor looked stunned. Suddenly she gasped. "Pegasus might have been telling the truth then! Cheetor hung on every word he said. If anyone would try to learn how to use magic from Pegasus it would be Cheetor."

"And if he hadn't learned to control it yet, a situation like an attack could force his magic to go too far, hurting him in the process." Tigatron finished. "It's a sad, but most likely scenario. Pegasus is innocent."

"I have to go tell the others." Airazor flew toward the entrance, but Tigatron jumped up, making her fly into him. He landed on top of her, and their eyes met. She looked away awkwardly, and looked outside. A fierce snow storm was blowing.

"If you fly out there tonight, your spark would be lost. Your life is too precious to those around you... to me." He looked at her, a soft look shining in his eyes. Airazor sat up, and wrapped her wings around his neck.

They stayed like that for a long time. Finally Tigatron got up, and transformed. He smiled at her, and prepared to cook the yak. She transformed too, and sat next to him. After a few minutes she cautiously leaned against him. He put his arm around her, and held her close.

The whole night they stayed against each other, while they ate, and while they slept, neither saying a word, or doing more than running their fingers over each others hands, or in some cases paws over feathers, but for them, words weren't necessary. Actions spoke louder than words.

A light rain began to fall on Pegasus, growing stronger as the light failed. He moaned in pain, and rolled over, covering his wound from the water. A sudden burst of pain coursed through his body. "Beast mode!" He cried, and heard his gears shifting sluggishly as he transformed.

He knew that unless he got off his side, he was in just as great peril in beast mode as he was in robot mode. Gasping, and slipping on the wet ground he finally pulled his legs under him, and laid on his stomach. It was gruesomely painful, but he knew he wouldn't be able to rest properly standing. After several cold, and painful minutes he passed out.

He began falling down a dark tunnel. He cried out and turned on his jets. They weren't working. He knew he was dying. "Please not now, not again!" He suddenly came to a halt. He saw a bright light, and a man approached him, carrying a yellow bot. "Grandpa, Cheetor!"

His grandfather looked at him sadly. "He's not doing well Pegasus. I've been fighting on my end to keep him alive. He has a great part to play in this war, and it is to be at your side."

Pegasus approached them, and looked sadly at the young face. He placed his hand on Cheetor's cheek, and rested his head against his forehead. "Cheetor, you have to live. Come on wake up."

A soft glow surrounded the three of them. If it could be described as anything, it would be love, Pegasus' love for the young bot forming a cocoon around them. Slowly, Cheetor's optics flickered open. "Pegasus... Primus I killed us didn't I?" He said looking horror struck.

Pegasus gave him a comforting smile. "No, you didn't. We can make it out of here. Take my hand Cheetor."

Cheetor did as he asked, and was lifted out of the old man's arms. They floated a moment, feeling the darkness dissolving around them. Cheetor looked at the form that was fading away from them quickly. "Thanks Pegasus' grandpa. I'll never forget you."

"Goodbye Grandfather. Until we meet again, be at peace." Pegasus said, smiling down at a man who looked so much like he used to.

"Take care you two. I'll be watching you through your sword Grandson. Call on me whenever you need." His voice echoed around them.

They were now flying upwards. Pegasus could feel Cheetor's hand disappearing in his, returning to his own body. He looked up, and saw Cheetor being pulled to a room with the faces of Rinox and Optimus above him. He felt himself being pulled down another path. He saw total darkness in his path, and knew that death was fast approaching him. "Cheetor, tell them what happened please! I don't want to die like this!"

Cheetor looked at him terrified. He redoubled his grip on Pegasus' fading hand. "I promise, I won't let you die!" Their hands parted, and they were blown down their own paths.

In the valley where Pegasus was, a calm mechanical voice suddenly broke the silence of early dawn. "Warning, energy reserves 60 depleted. Spark fading."

Cheetor sat bold up, and suppressed a groan of pain. He was gently pushed down by Rinox. "Easy does it Cheetor, you had quite the shock. Do you know who I am?"

"Pegasus!!" He yelled. Rinox jumped back in surprise, and Optimus raised his eyebrows. Cheetor looked at Optimus. "Big bot how is he? Is he gonna be alright?"

Optimus moved close to Cheetor. "Cheetor, he tried to kill you. He used his magic to set off an energon wave, and..."

"No he didn't! I did it! Big bot he's going offline, I saw him! We were both gonna die, then his Grandpa came, and I woke up. I saw Pegasus leaning over me, and he took my hand and brought me back to life! Then he started dying. Big bot you gotta believe me."

Optimus looked at Cheetor sadly. "I know that's what you believe Cheetor, but you have to be honest with yourself. Bots can't use magic. Maybe you thought you were when he did it, because I know how much you wanted him to teach you, but it's just not possible."

"Yes it is Optimus." A sudden blast of cold air blew through the medical bay, and they looked over. Tigatron was standing at the door with Airazor on his shoulder. His hands were held in front of him, wind blowing from his palms. "I discovered the use of magic before Pegasus even arrived. I just didn't want to say anything in case everyone judged me for it."

Optimus' optics widened. "By Primus what have I done? Airazor take me to him, now!" Optimus turned on his jets, and Airazor flew off Tigatron's shoulder, transformed, and they both took off out of a ceiling hatch.

They flew as fast as they could toward the valley. Optimus was scanning the ground fiercely, and his spark almost stopped in his chest when he found the faint life signs of a Maximal. They set down on either side of him. Airazor lifted his muzzle in her arms. "He didn't look this bad when I left him. I thought he was alright!"

"So did I. Primus I had hoped I was wrong again." Airazor gave him a questioning look. Optimus explained. "When he said he wouldn't betray us I didn't believe him, yet he fought the Predicons. He said he'd teach us how to do magic, and I stupidly considered it a dangerous alien abnormality, believing none of us could do it. And when he claimed Cheetor had done magic, and hurt the two of them in the process, I dismissed his words as lies. I've been proven wrong on all counts. I prayed that when Cheetor said he had seen Pegasus, and that he was dying, that perhaps, just perhaps Cheetor had been dreaming, and yet..."

Airazor clenched her fists. "Optimus if he dies I blame you! You were horrible to him, and sent him to exile with a deadly wound! All he ever did to Cheetor was love him..." She held onto Pegasus' muzzle, and though bots can't cry, Airazor wailed, letting out her anguish.

His computer suddenly beeped. "Warning, energy reserves 85 depleted. Loss of spark estimated in 1.5 Cycles."

Optimus looked firmly at Pegasus. "It's all true Pegasus, and I know you gave your own energy reserves to save Cheetor's life. Dammit I'm not going to let you go!" He picked up the great horse, feeling mechfluid flowing out from the wound in his chest, and took off toward the base with him.

Pegasus closed his optics, and sighed. _Now that I know how to fly, death is really like flying at fast speeds. Grandpa seems happy. Maybe I can find peace in death too._ Despite this thought, he fought the urge to cry. The last thing he wanted was to die. He wanted to live above all else. He opened his optics and looked ahead of him. He saw a tiny light growing larger all the time. _This is it._ He thought.

All of a sudden, something floated in front of his face. He looked at it curiously. It was a microchip. He felt hope rise inside of him. He reached out, and touched the chip. "Immortality chip activated. Emergency mode confirmed. Energy reserves rising." He felt a great pull behind him, and the light began to shrink away. He smiled and felt a small pain getting worse in his chest. He took a final look at the light, and closed his eyes, ready to return to life.

The pain began to build, and he started breathing heavily. Finally it became too much for him, and he tensed up, trying to curl into a ball. "Easy does it now, it's gotten infected, so it'll hurt more than before." Pegasus' optics shot open in surprise. Rinox was smiling down at him. Optimus walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

He blinked a few times, and looked between the two of them. "Was it all just a dream? Was I dreaming?"

Optimus looked at him sadly. "It depends on what you dreamed. Cheetor used magic, and we blamed you for the results. I exiled you, and you nearly died. That was real. Though Cheetor woke up a while ago and told me of an interesting dream he had too. He said you gave him your energy, and guided his spark back to us. I tend to think that maybe that part is real too if you had that dream."

Pegasus nodded. "I did. I saw him, and my Grandfather." He tried to sit up suddenly, and ignored the pain that washed over him. "Cheetor! Is he ok?"

He saw a bright light flash behind him, and turned around. Cheetor was standing at the door, a ball of fire in his hand, Tigatron at his side, one hand on his shoulder. "I'm better than ok. I can use magic!" His knees suddenly buckled, and the flame went out.

Tigatron caught him, smiling much like a father to a child. "You'll get better at it. It's all about concentration, and allowing the energy to flow through your body of it's own accord, before channeling it into your hands. Am I right Pegasus?"

Pegasus looked at Tigatron and smiled. "I couldn't have put it better myself."

Tarantulus looked at the ground disdainfully, and tapped his communicator. "Tarantulus to Megatron."

"Megatron here, what is it Tarantulus?" Said the voice of the Predicon leader.

Tarantulus squatted, and picked up a head that resembled an ant. "I've found Inferno and Scorpinok. They're badly damaged, but I believe I can salvage them."

"Very good. Bring them back to the base immediately. I want to know the full extent of Pegasus' powers over energy." Tarantulus began muttering. Just as he was about to make a snide remark to Megatron, one of Scorpinok's claws snapped, and with a surge of energy, flew up and grabbed hold of Tarantulus between the legs. He let out a mighty howl. "Did you say something Tarantulus?"

He squeaked painfully, and pulled off Scorpinok's claw. "On my way sir." He said in a high pitched voice, before falling over in a dead faint.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own beast wars, I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Pegasus._

Megatron sat fuming in his quarters watching over and over the image recorded by one of Scorpinok's cyberbees. "Computer, enhance and replay from grid 12." The computer zoomed in, and he saw Cheetor leaning over a nearly unconscious Pegasus, before shutting his optics. He watched, his lips growing tighter every moment, as energy surged from Cheetor hitting his troops, and cutting off the feed in the cyberbee. "Pegasus is teaching his fellow Maximals how to use that power of his. This isn't encouraging, noooo... I must find some way to salvage this situation before it gets out of hand."

Megatron picked up the cyberbee, and held it in his hand for a moment, before crushing it, and tossing it against a wall. "For now, it is best if nobody sees this."

Tarantulus leaned over the console in his lair, eagerly watching the monitor. "It was well worth the risk to install that camera in Megatron's quarters, aside from the occasional disturbing images of him, Scorpinok, and Inferno."

"And I'm sure you take absolutely no pleasure in watching that, now do you _partner_?" Tarantulus turned around angrily to confront Blackarachnia, but she had already moved next to him to watch a replay on the monitor. "You know, if he can do it, I bet we could figure it out."

Tarantulus hummed in apparent interest. "If I could capture a Maximal, and interrogate them here, I would be the only Predicon to know how to use this power. I could easily overthrow Megatron, and take control of the Predicons!"

Blackarachnia slapped him across the side of the head. "What's all this I business? If _we _capture a Maximal and learn this, than _we_ would take over the Predicons!"

Tarantulus chuckled evilly. "And who said I'd be letting you in on this little venture?" He turned to face her, and gasped as he noticed her gun pointed at his head.

"Don't forget, black widows have a nasty tendency to eat their partners." She said while fingering the trigger.

Tarantulus swallowed heavily. "Point taken. Well we can't go after Pegasus himself, he's far too powerful, so we need a weaker guinea pig." He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

Blackarachnia lowered her gun, and looked back at the monitor. "And judging by this video, I think I know who."

Pegasus watched Cheetor happily as he shot targets with bolts of lightning. "Hey Pegasus, I really think I'm getting the hang of this!"

Pegasus smiled, and suddenly turned onto his back, rolling back and forth as an annoying itch crept up his spine. He could hear Cheetor laughing hysterically, and realized how stupid he must look, so he stopped. "Sorry. I swear I miss having arms! At least you can lift your leg high enough to scratch."

"At least your beast mode didn't come with an unnatural fear of water. You know what I gotta do to clean myself?" Cheetor replied.

Pegasus rolled back onto his stomach, and smiled. "You like it, admit it. You don't need a woman to lick your..." He burst into laughter as Cheetor transformed into beast mode, pounced on his back, and took hold of his ear.

Cheetor wrapped his paws around Pegasus' neck, and Pegasus stood up. Cheetor maintained a firm grip, and mumbled while still holding the ear, "Take it back!" Pegasus reared, and Cheetor fell off his back laughing. When he went to stand up he saw mechfluid on the ground. He looked at Pegasus, and immediately felt guilty as he saw deep gashes in his chest, and a tear in his ear. "Pegasus I'm sorry!"

Breathing heavily, trying to suppress the pain, Pegasus smiled at the young bot. "It's ok, it was an accident." He winced as the wind blew hard, and a part of his ear flapped in the wind.

Cheetor leaned up against him apologetically. "Still, you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't been so careless. I'll take you back to base, then come back to clean up here."

Pegasus shook his head. "Don't bother kid, it's not fatal, and right now I really don't feel like trying to keep up with your pace. I'll go on ahead. Besides, with how slow I want to walk right now, you'll catch up to me before I'm halfway there."

Cheetor looked hesitant, but afraid of offending Pegasus further he agreed. He watched Pegasus walk away slowly, and transformed to pick up the hay filled dummies, empty them, and pack them away. As he reached for one of the dummies, his hand brushed a scorch mark he had made, and he felt his spark constricting in his chest. _Pegasus taught me how to do this, and I hurt him._ He shook his head suddenly, and tried to dismiss those feelings. _Why am I so worked up about this? It's not like I gave him a serious injury. Rinox can fix him up without him even having to go in the CR chamber!_

Cheetor sat on the ground for several minutes, contemplating his feelings. He noticed a shadow above him getting bigger, and looked up just a moment too late to avoid being caught in a glowing, blue web. He heard two sets of voices laughing. "I've lost count of how many times I've trapped you now kitty cat!" Tarantulus laughed.

Blackarachnia slid down a thread out of a tree near him, and moved up to his neck. "Maybe you're not as fast as you thought? You're going to help us freckles." She bit down on his neck, injecting venom into the young bot. Cheetor let out a cry that quickly faded as his whole body went numb, and they dragged him back to Tarantulus lair.

"That should just about do it Pegasus. Your ear is as good as new, and those claw marks are gone. Maybe next time you shouldn't tease him so much." Rinox said with a laugh. Ever since his and Cheetor's near death experience, the rest of the Maximals had finally accepted him. He found that he was really beginning to like a lot of them, even Optimus from time to time seemed nice.

Pegasus sighed, and looked at the lift, concern etched on his face. "Cheetor really should have been back by now. It's not like him to take his time."

Rattrap turned around from his station, and shrugged at Pegasus. "Eh he probably found a pack of cheetahs and tried to race them."

Rinox glanced up from packing his medical equipment away. "Still, Pegasus is right, if he was going to do anything else, he would have called in. Rattrap, see if you can get him on the radio."

Rattrap nodded, and turned to his work station. "Base to Cheetor, come in pussy cat." Dead air met their audio receivers. Rattrap tried again, looking a little concerned. "Yo kid, this is Rattrap. Are you receiving?"

As more static answered, Pegasus felt a cold lump form in his stomach. "Gods I shouldn't have left him out there alone! I was just so peeved at him for hurting me, I didn't want to deal with him all the way back to base."

Pegasus transformed, and prepared to fly out, but the sound of footsteps delayed him. He looked over to see Optimus entering the room. He immediately noticed the tense atmosphere. "What's happened?"

Rinox looked at him. "Cheetor hasn't returned from the training field yet, and he's not answering his comlink."

Optimus looked at Pegasus, and nodded. "You two alert Tigatron and Airazor, maybe he ran into them. Even if he didn't they can help us look. Prime jets on!"

Pegasus pushed a button on the panel next to him, and the roof hatch opened. He turned on his jets as well, and flew up with Optimus. They flew silently for several minutes until Pegasus broke the silence. "Optimus, I know you want to blame me for this, but..."

"Pegasus you're the only one keeping that alive. I've realized that everything you've done so far is to help us. This isn't your fault." Pegasus smiled in gratitude, but didn't quite believe Optimus, at least about the last part. "On a related subject, it seems you've formed a close friendship with Cheetor. He is a very kind bot, but I thought someone like Rinox or Dinobot would be your first choice in friends."

Pegasus turned away from Optimus as tears threatened to leak again, an annoying habit that was often brought on by thoughts of Kalligh. "He reminds me of my little brother Firyan. His hair was the same shade of yellow as Cheetor, and they have very similar personalities. At first I thought that he _was_ my brother, that maybe he had been brought here like me, but the last time I saw my brother he was alive and well, and Cheetor grew up on Cybertron. Besides, when my grandfather and I saved his life, he would have mentioned if Cheetor was Firyan."

Optimus gave him a long, level stare. "So you're sure your feelings for Cheetor are nothing more than brotherly love?"

Pegasus turned to glare at Optimus. "Just what are you trying to imply about me?"

Optimus shook his head. "Don't get me wrong Pegasus, a few months ago I probably would have been angered at the thought that you cared about him as more than a friend, but like I said, that's in the past, so whatever decisions you two make is fine with me."

Pegasus came to a dead stop. Optimus overshot, and had to fly back toward him. "If you think for a second that I would... that I'm... _attracted_ to Cheetor, you're severely wrong. He is a friend, nothing more!" Optimus opened and closed his mouth, obviously very confused at Pegasus' outburst. Pegasus turned around. "We'll cover more ground alone. It'll increase our chances of finding him. If I detect him anywhere, I'll call for backup."

Optimus sighed, and looked at Pegasus frustrated. "Prime." Pegasus took off toward the west, but Optimus hovered there for a few more minutes looking at where he went. "If you don't know it now, you'll know it soon enough." he muttered before taking off east.

Cheetor moved his mouth, an unpleasant tingling in his jaw from the numbing venom. He couldn't quite move his head yet, but he didn't have to. He had been awake, and helpless as they dragged him underground, and hung him on a web in Tarantulus' lair. His optics glanced a familiar machine, and he began to quiver. "Ah does it remind you of our first time together?" The low hiss of Tarantulus echoed from somewhere to his right. "I rebuilt my energy draining machine after that rat destroyed it, but this time I think a lower dose will suffice. With my field dampers in place we can do this for however long we want. We don't want to kill you... yet."

Cheetor coughed, trying several times to speak before accomplishing the task. "If you don't want to kill me, than what do you want from me?"

"Simple spots." Said Blackarachnia from next to the machine. "We want you to tell us how to use that power Pegasus is teaching you to use."

Cheetor's optics widened. "You want to use magic? No way creepy crawlers, I'll never tell you how to use it!"

Tarantulus moved over to the machine angrily. "Then maybe this will change your mind feline!"

Blackarachnia put a claw over his, and spoke in a whisper that Cheetor couldn't hear. "Maybe there's a better way to get him to talk." She looked over to Cheetor, and began speaking in a normal voice again. "You know freckles, since your mentor was slagged this afternoon, we really don't have a chance at learning it from anyone else, so we'll keep you here as long as it takes."

Cheetor tried to struggle in the web, fear overwhelming him. "You're lying! Pegasus was fine when he left!"

Blackarachnia put a claw up to her lip and smiled. "Didn't you know? We thought maybe you heard it on our communicators while we were traveling here. Megatron announced that he had caught him in a box canyon with a torn ear, and a few slashes in his chest, and slagged him. He really couldn't defend himself after he was hurt by his student, now could he?"

A horrible feeling of guilt welled up inside of Cheetor. "He's dead? He's dead because of me? Primus I killed him!"

Blackarachnia smiled at Tarantulus. "Now that his spirit's broken, he should be a lot easier to manipulate."

Tarantulus smiled evilly. "Oh you're a devious one you are." As she turned away smiling, he muttered under his breath. "I'll have to remember that for future dealings."

Pegasus had been flying around aimlessly for a cycle, searching franticly for Cheetor. Finally he set down after searching one of their favorite places to hang out. "I'll never find him this way." He turned, and the tip of his sword bumped into a rock. He paused, and pulled it out. "Ancestors, if you can hear me, I need your help. The boy you spared named Cheetor is missing. Please guide me to where he is."

The sword lit up in his hand, and he felt it pull toward the south. Keeping a firm grip on it, he turned on his jets, and flew where the sword guided him. After several minutes the sword took a nosedive, leading him to a rock in the middle of a desert. He moved the rock aside, and found a tunnel leading underground. He sheathed his sword, and jumped in the hole.

It was along way to the bottom, and the walls echoed menacingly as he landed. His legs buckled, and sparked in protest. "Should have flown down..." He ignored the sparking and grinding noises as he stood up, and began walking silently through the cavern.

After what felt like an eternity, he saw a light ahead, and heard the unmistakable laugh of Tarantulus, accompanied by Blackarachnia's high chuckling. He tapped his comlink, and whispered. "Pegasus to Optimus, I've found where he's being held. It's in one of Tarantulus' underground lairs. Blackarachnia is here too. Head 20 clicks north of my position to find a rock that leads to the entrance."

Optimus' voice came in over the radio, and Pegasus had to quickly cover it to muffle the sound. "Acknowledged, I'm on my way. Fall back until I arrive."

Pegasus grimaced and shook his head at his wrist. "Though I know you trust me now, you still haven't put me under your command yet. Just hurry in case I need help getting him back. Pegasus out." He turned off his communicator before Optimus could respond, drew his sword, and moved forward quietly.

After a few more tense minutes he was behind a stalagmite only 5 feet from the three of them. "Even with your friend dead, you still won't help us? I'm sick of mind games, turn up the power!" He heard Tarantulus cry in rage.

He saw Blackarachnia move toward a console, and pull a lever. Cheetor began twitching severely, before passing out. Rage burned inside him like he had never felt, not even when he saw his father being targeted by a canon. He thrust his sword in front of him, and a stream of blue shot from it, hitting Blackarachnia, and freezing her in a block of ice. Pegasus stepped out from his hiding place, and faced Tarantulus. "When I met Megatron, I thought I had met the most vile person in the galaxy, yet you outweigh him by far spider!"

Tarantulus threw back his arms, and let lose a volley of bullets from his machine gun legs. A few caught Pegasus before he could duck back behind the stalagmite. He clutched his wounds painfully. "You talk big, but you run and hide like everyone else when they have to face me. I am fear Maximal!"

Pegasus smiled as he said calmly, "And I am the cure for fear." He gathered his energy, and pointed his sword at Tarantulus. A great ball of fire began to form. As soon as he stepped out, Tarantulus began firing again, but Pegasus took the blows, making the ball grow bigger. When he felt he couldn't take it anymore he released the energy, and the ball hit the spider, setting him ablaze instantly.

Pegasus collapsed to his knees, the cavern blurring and spinning. Something yellow caught his attention. "Cheetor..." He crawled over to the web, and cut him down. He collapsed on top of Pegasus, and Pegasus sat up, cradling the bot in his lap. "Cheetor... be alive... please be alive..." he placed a hand on the young man's chest, and was relieved to feel the steady beating of his spark.

Cheetor's optics came to life then, and he stared at Pegasus in shock. "Pegasus... I thought you were slagged..."

Pegasus smiled down at him. "I can't be slagged. It would take a lot more than those two spiders to do it."

Cheetor looked at Pegasus with a pained expression on his face. Before he knew what had happened, Cheetor reached behind his head, pulled him down, and kissed him full on the lips. Pegasus pulled away angrily. "What in the pit was that about?!"

Cheetor looked at him with a pleading expression. "Pegasus, you're not just a friend to me... You're more than that."

Pegasus let go of Cheetor as a realization hit him. "You told Optimus about this didn't you?" Cheetor nodded. "That's why Optimus thought..."

He was interrupted by the sound of jets coming toward them. He tried to stand up, but his legs had taken all they could, and he fell on his side, Cheetor rolling to the ground next to him. He ignored the heartbroken look on Cheetor's face, and pushed himself up to see Optimus flying to meet them. "I knew you'd get hurt going in here alone. How am I supposed to carry both of you back?"

Pegasus shook his head. "It's alright, I can still fly. You carry Cheetor." He noted the surprised expression on Optimus' face when he said this, but ignored it, and turned on his jets. After a few moments Optimus picked up Cheetor, and they flew back to the entrance, and continued on to the base. On their way back Pegasus could hear them talking quietly, but he was so furious that he flew ahead of them, not wanting to hear a word of it.

When he awoke from the CR chamber 12 cycles later it was Optimus that greeted him. "Come with me Pegasus. We need to talk."

Though he was still quite angry, he decided against refusing, considering he had so recently gotten onto Optimus' good side. Optimus opened the hatch leading to the roof, flew onto it, and beckoned Pegasus to follow. He did, and they climbed up to the top of the base. "It seems I misunderstood Cheetor before. I had thought you two were in a relationship."

"I assumed as much." Pegasus replied coldly. "I don't have sex with men, let alone young boys who remind me of my brother."

Optimus nodded thoughtfully. "I can understand how an accusation like that would wound your pride. Know that I said it under the wrong impression, and meant no offense by it."

Pegasus glared at him. "I'll consider that an apology, and I accept, but you didn't bring me for a heart to heart up here just because you made a mistake."

Optimus nodded. "True enough. I want you to think of something. Despite how he acts, Cheetor is an adult, just younger emotionally. He has the ability to choose what he wants in life. As for the two of you, I want you to think back to all the times you've spent together. From what I've seen from you more than him is a physical chemistry that goes further than male bonding. You've been ready to die for him on several occasions already. Can you deny that you love him?"

Pegasus opened his mouth to object, but as he did a terrible pain seemed to well up inside him, bringing tears to his optics. As soon as he thought of denying those accusations, he felt like he would burst into tears. The thought to agree with Optimus briefly flitted through his mind, and he tried to push it away, but when it did he felt the pain he was in ebb away. He put his head in his arms. "By the Gods I do love him..."

At this realization he felt tears flow down his face. It didn't hurt as much as trying to deny his feelings had, but the stigma of a man loving a man was playing heavily on him. He remembered Cheetor's kiss, felt aroused, then felt ashamed for it. "You wouldn't be the first bot to be gay Pegasus. We can't reproduce like other species, except with the help of beast modes perhaps, so the taboo isn't as big on Cybertron as it is on other worlds."

Pegasus had almost forgotten Optimus' presence. "Optimus you don't understand. I'm a Prince! My whole life I was prepared to take a wife, become a King, and have children to take my place. Now..."

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Now you have a new life, a new beginning. You can do whatever your spark wants for love Pegasus. You're not a Prince anymore, and nobody here will judge you for loving Cheetor. We know you'd do anything for him."

Pegasus nodded, and stood up. He looked at Optimus, and for the first time he saw him as a leader of men, someone to be respected and admired. A man like his father. "Thank you Optimus." He turned toward the hatch, then paused looking over his shoulder. "Though I was within my bounds to disobey your order today, I think from now on I will follow your command, even if I'm not a part of your crew. You've proven to be a more trusting leader than I first thought."

Optimus stood up and smiled at Pegasus. "And you've proven to be more loyal than I first thought... Just as much of a headache as I assumed you'd be though." The two of them flew back down into the base laughing.

Pegasus stood in front of the CR chamber eagerly. He looked at Rinox anxiously. "Is it almost time?"

Rinox nodded. Optimus looked around the room, then looked at Pegasus. "Everyone, I need your help checking the hull for fractures. Pegasus, you stay here until he comes out."

Pegasus nodded gratefully, and continued to stare at the chamber. After a few minutes the sounds of the others faded, and all he could hear was the humming from the chamber in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened, and Cheetor stepped out. He immediately started talking. "Pegasus I'm sorry. Look if you don't feel that way it's fine, it's just I thought..."

Pegasus grabbed Cheetor, and held him against him. He tilted his chin up toward his face, and looked at him seriously. "You thought right." He pulled Cheetor's face against his, and kissed him eagerly, while stroking the back of his head, and his lower spine. For a few moments Cheetor didn't respond, but then he began kissing Pegasus just as fiercely, placing a hand around his back, and one on his groin.

They parted, and smiled at each other. Pegasus looked at where Cheetor had his hand. Cheetor hastily removed it. "You never do anything slow do you?"

Cheetor blushed. "Sorry, I really gotta learn to slow down sometimes don't I?"

Pegasus smiled, and put his hand under Cheetor's lower plate, stroking slowly. Cheetor's optics shut, and his mouth opened in a silent moan. Pegasus pulled his hand away. "Being slow does have advantages. I'll teach you." He took Cheetor's hand, and they walked to his quarters.

Megatron sat angrily on his throne, fingers tapping on the arm rest as he waited for the CR tanks to complete their cycle. Finally the platforms rose, and two bots resembling spiders ascended out of the tanks. They looked at Megatron fearfully. He took a moment to let their fear build before speaking. "So you went behind my back, installed a camera in my quarters, and captured a Maximal for your own means. You'd better have a good explanation for this."

They shifted uneasily, and finally Blackarachnia spoke. "We wanted to learn how Cheetor used magic, and we figured it was safer to hold him in a remote location and contact you, instead of holding him here, and risking all the Maximals coming for him. We were about to call you when Pegasus showed up."

Megatron pounded his fist against the arm rest. "Don't play innocent with me, I know you... Did you say magic?" He said, suddenly looking intrigued.

Blackarachnia blinked. "Y...yes, at least that's what the kid called it."

Megatron put his hand to his face, rubbing his scar thoughtfully. "Hmm, that's a word I haven't heard in a very long time, nooo. I should have made this connection Decacycles ago, considering..." He noticed the spiders watching him carefully. "You're dismissed, get out of my sight!"

They took off as fast as they could, probably relieved nothing worse had happened to them, but Megatron's mind was no longer on his troops. He walked into his quarters, and touched a part of the wall, under a picture of himself. The wall opened up, and a shrine could be seen, candles illuminating the picture of a handsome, older humanoid man, with long blond hair, and a crown on his head.

Megatron gently ran his fingers over the lips of the man in the picture. "I have been given a gift. At last I may learn the secrets to the magic you so treasure, and once this war is finished I will complete my secret agenda. I will return to Kalligh, and win you back, and this time, I won't do it with the technology that killed your son, and made you hate me, nooo. This time, I will do it with magic."

_Author's note: Soul I am SO SORRY! I know Cheetor's your favorite, but it was just too perfect to resist, cause they'd be so cute together. This is why I haven't included any of the B&B characters, because though you all said it'd be ok, I don't feel right using your characters and personalities, especially since my fics tend to go a little far sometimes, and I'd rather not offend anybody ._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own beast wars, I am not from Hazbro, I am just a fanfic writter. All the characters with the exception of Pegasus belong to Hazbro, not me._

Pegasus rolled over in a daze, still half asleep, but his internal clock was telling him it was time to get up. He opened his optics, and smiled at the blue and yellow bot lying naked next to him. _I can't believe this is real._ He thought to himself. He put his arm under Cheetor's neck, and pulled him close, as if to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming.

Cheetor groaned, and his optics flickered online. He looked at Pegasus and smiled. "Maybe there's a time to be slow after all."

Pegasus smiled at the young bot in his arms. "You called that slow? I'd hate to see what would happen if you went fast."

Cheetor hit him in the face with a pillow, and sat up. "So today's your big day isn't it? Are you nervous?"

Pegasus looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Not really, I'm more relieved than anything. It's been so long since I joined the Maximals, and now that I've won your trust, I can finally become a real member of the crew... I guess that means I can't talk back to Optimus anymore."

Cheetor laughed. "Big bot won't care if you talk back sometimes, just as long as you follow orders."

Pegasus gave Cheetor an arrogant smirk. "Like you always do? I heard what you pulled before I arrived."

Cheetor blushed. "Yeah well that was when I was younger. Now I know better." Pegasus continued to give Cheetor a cocky smirk, and after a few moments Cheetor hit him with the pillow again.

Pegasus caught Cheetor's arms, and pulled him down on top of him, giving him a kiss. Pegasus touched Cheetor's cheek gently, and gave him a soft smile. "Do you think we have time?"

Cheetor moved a little lower on Pegasus' lap, and impaled himself. He responded with an awed look on his face. "Has that ever stopped us before?"

Pegasus shut his optics happily, and grabbed Cheetor's hips, pulling himself in deeper. "Never has, never will."

Megatron sat in his throne room deep in thought. He had been like that for several days. Ever since discovering the cause of Pegasus' strange powers he had been pondering everything King Rach had ever told him about magic. "Magic..." He muttered for the millionth time.

Blackarachnia leaned over to whisper in Terrorsaur's ear. "You know, I think he's finally lost it."

Terrorsaur whispered back to her. "All the better for me. Once he's finally cracked I'll rule the Predicons."

Blackarachnia glared at him. "In your dreams turkey legs. I'm going to be the next commander!"

Tarantulus flew over on his hover lift. "Says you! Nobody would want a woman to rule over us. As the smartest I would be the leader!"

Waspinator buzzed over laughing hysterically. "Spider bots, and Terrorsaur all wrong. Wazbinator Rules!!!"

"Oh will you all shut up, I'm trying to think!" Megatron yelled, pounding his fist on the armrest of his throne, before muttering "Magic..." again.

Blackarachnia leaned closer to the other four. "This is serious guys. If Megatron does crack we'll probably just wind up slagging each other for leadership, then there'd be nothing to rule."

Terrorsaur nodded in agreement. "You have a point. What are you suggesting, that we duke it out now?"

Blackarachnia slapped him across the side of the head. "No you idiot, I say we give him what he wants! If he's so obsessed with magic, who's the one person that could satisfy his desire for it?"

They all grinned evilly, and flew off toward the exit, grateful that for the moment Megatron was so out of it that he didn't notice them leaving.

Pegasus stood at attention, trying to keep a solemn face, but inside he was bursting with happiness. He glanced Cheetor standing in the line across from him, giving him a loving smile. He returned it briefly before Optimus stepped in front of him. "Unit Pegasus, for service above and beyond the call of duty, and helping your fellow Maximals in times of need when you were under no obligation to do so, I hereby award you with the rank chip second wing sergeant. For all our future fliers you will be second in command, led by Airazor." Optimus opened the side of Pegasus' neck, and placed the chip in a small slot.

Pegasus saluted Optimus. "It's an honor to serve under you sir, and to serve with all these fine men, and woman." he said making a salute to Airazor. She smiled, and he moved to his new position next to her at the end of the line.

"At ease troops. Now for the day's mission assignments. Tigatron, are you still interested in long range reconnaissance on our northern boarders?"

Tigatron glanced at Airazor, and she smiled at him. "With all due respect sir, I would prefer an assignment closer to the base."

Optimus smiled. "Or more specifically closer to Airazor." Airazor blushed. "Unfortunately we need that area frequently checked, but I think I'll move you up a few sectors Airazor, that way you can reach each other more easily. In case of an emergency of course."

"Of course." They said in unison, smiling. The rest of them laughed.

Optimus shook his head. "Just make sure you're only fooling around after your days work is completed. If I catch either of you sneaking off during duty I'll pull you back down to the southern sectors, is that clear Airazor?"

She saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Prime, your new area will start at grid Halex, heading north until you overlap with Tigatron's outpost. Tigatron, you keep the same grids you've always had. You're both dismissed."

They saluted again, and walked toward the lift. Everyone had to suppress a laugh when they saw Airazor fly up a few inches to kiss Tigatron on the cheek. Cheetor watched them go down the lift. "It's about time. I was wondering when they'd do that."

Optimus gave him a stern look. "Funny I was going to say the same for you." Cheetor blushed, but the rest of the Maximals laughed. Pegasus walked over to him, and took his hand, making him blush even harder. "Now Pegasus I want you to take over Airazor's old scouting route. It begins at grid Alpha, meeting with Airazor in grid Halex, and finishing in sector Tallories. You'll have to land periodically to discharge any energon buildup. Think you can handle it?"

Pegasus smiled. "Optimus I was born for scouting. Well at least in this lifetime. Don't get me started on the last."

That made everyone laugh. Finally Optimus waved his hand, still smiling. "You're dismissed Sergeant. Be back by sundown."

Pegasus saluted, then gave Cheetor a quick kiss before opening the ceiling hatch, and taking off to work.

Blackarachnia lay in the bushes quietly. She was beginning to think they'd never see him. "Oh reports say he always comes by here to relax! Where is he? Blackarachnia to the fliers, you bird brains see anything yet?"

Waspinator's voice came over the radio. "Wazbinator not bird, Wazbinator a wasp. Terrorsaur not bird either."

Blackarachnia growled. "Maybe if you were birds you'd be smart enough to answer a question! Do you see him?"

There was a long silence over the intercom. Finally Waspinator came back on. "Spider bot hurt Wazbinator's feelings. Spider bot apologize, or Wazbinator say nothing."

She let out a cry of rage. "Look, if you don't answer me, when he does come along Tarantulus and I will just leave you there to get scrapped. Don't forget you can't do this without us!"

Waspinator let out an audible gulp. "Wazbinator think he see him coming."

Tarantulus grinned. "Wonderful! Now you two remember your part of the plan, and no matter what, don't try to run away!"

"Wazbinator don't run, Wazbinator fly."

"Oh whatever." Blackarachnia and Tarantulus both said at once, slapping their foreheads.

Pegasus glanced around him as he flew, trying to take in all the sights, and make sure there were no Predicons in the area. Suddenly a warning flashed in front of his optics. "Energon build up at 97% eh? I'd best find a good place to land and..." He was caught off guard by a missile. It hit him right in the chest, and he fell a few feet before straightening up. "Oh of all times!"

He saw Waspinator and Terrorsaur flying toward him from behind. He flew as fast as he could, looking desperately for a safe place to hide. The energon surge suddenly hit, and he fell several feet, getting hit by energy blasts from Terrorsaur as he fell. "You're not gonna get away from us this time Maximal!"

He gritted his teeth, and flew toward the ground, landing on his stomach, and sliding to a halt. He could hear them laughing above him, closing in. "Beast mode!" He took off at a gallop just seconds before one of Waspinator's missiles hit the ground where he had been. He ran as fast as he could, the Predicons in hot pursuit. He saw a large canyon forming around him, and headed for the opening. Just as he reached it he saw a large electro-web fall in front of him. He stopped in time to avoid hitting it, but a second one fell behind him, and the two were brought together, trapping him.

As shock waves coursed through him he caught a glance of Tarantulus and Blackarachnia smiling from above him. "This gets easier every time!" Tarantulus laughed. Already weakened from the gunfire, the energon surge, and his attempt to escape, Pegasus passed out completely.

He awoke abruptly. He couldn't move, and his arms and legs felt like they were on fire! He looked down. He had been transformed into robot mode, and there were tubes draining his energy drilled into each arm and leg. He was also shackled. He heard a familiar laugh. "Well Pegasus, it seems I have finally caught you."

He looked over, and gave a dirty look to Megatron. "So you have. What now? Execution? Torture? Trust me I can take whatever you can throw at me."

Megatron moved close to him and smiled. "Oh no Pegasus I wouldn't want to kill you... yet. For now I would be content to learn from you. As we speak your mechfluid is being analyzed by our computers. We want to know exactly how you use magic."

Pegasus snorted. "That old thing again? You're wasting your time Megatron, you could never use magic."

Megatron moved right next to Pegasus' face. "Oh I beg to differ. You see I came to this planet thinking it was Earth, because I wanted to change something. If I could just tweak history a little than I would be able to return to my time, and fix a mistake I made. You can guess my disappointment when I discovered I was on the wrong planet. It was wealthy enough in energon, but my plans had been ruined, even more so by your wretched friends!"

Pegasus smiled. "Us Maximals have a tendency to do that. Though I have to admit I'm glad your plan failed. Any inconvenience to you is a pleasure to me."

Megatron glared at him. "Be that as it may, when I realized that the talents you possessed were really magic, I knew that not all of my plans were in shambles. Once I unlock the secret to magic, I will be able to return to Kalligh, and fix what I need to."

Pegasus' optics widened. "Kalligh? What do you have to do with Kalligh you Predicon filth?!" He said with a note of fear in his voice.

Megatron chuckled. "You must have regained some of your memory of Cybertron. Kalligh is a planet the Maximal council had considered opening trade with, but they were too... Primitive for their tastes. I took the opportunity to expand my foothold in the galaxy, to increase support for the rise of the Predicon Empire. It was when I met Kalligh's King I found a reason to live."

Pegasus looked at Megatron with a mix of fear and revulsion. "No..."

"He and I became an item so to speak. He was my lover. But then it was all ruined! The word got out to a few hotheads on his world, and he told me I had to leave until the scandal died down. But I was determined. I was going to win him back! I gathered some of his people who wanted the Predicon Empire, and we marched against him. I was stupid. Back then Pegasus I didn't have a beast mode, I could turn into a tank, one with a giant cannon mounted on it. I was distracted during the battle, and while I was looking at Rach, a few of his troops tried to climb onto me. I accidentally fired, and his son, who Rach never told me the name of, was killed, sacrificing himself to save his father."

Pegasus lay there in shock. He fought hard not to cry. He didn't know what would happen if Megatron found out who he was, but he knew he was safer just being a freak Maximal that could use magic. "We met in secret after it happened, and he swore to me he would never join with me in the Predicon Empire... That he never wanted to be with me again. So now I plan to use your magic to change the time line just enough so that the Predicon Empire arises, and I can return to him. His son will be alive, and we will be together as if nothing ever happened. You see, that way nothing ever did happen."

Pegasus tried to sit up to attack Megatron. "You're a monster! An insane monster! I'll kill you!"

Megatron grinned. "I think not. It won't be long until I have found the secret to your magic. Then I will be on my way back to Kalligh."

Pegasus glared at him. "You'll never master magic, nor will any of your troops. Magic can only be performed by those who are filled with kindness, love and purity! You posses none of these qualities!"

Megatron glared at him. "We shall see Pegasus. I think I'll leave you here with your thoughts until the computer is finished analyzing your data."

Megatron walked out of the room, and the moment he was alone, Pegasus burst into tears. "Grandpa why didn't you tell me?! Why... Father... How could you have loved Megatron?"

Cheetor sat at his workstation. He had been assigned monitor duty. He figured Optimus didn't want to risk him trying to catch up with Pegasus on his first mission, and distract him. Rattrap suddenly came up behind him, and leaned against his shoulder. "So check up on your boyfriend yet?"

Cheetor blushed. "None of your business rat fink."

Rattrap put his hands together and gave a long, fake sigh. "It was so sweet when he kissed you, almost like watching a horse kiss an ass. But why didn't he say 'I love you Cheetor, see you later sweetie!'"

Cheetor clenched his fists angrily as Rattrap started making kissing sounds. Rattrap suddenly gaged, and Cheetor turned around. Dinobot had lifted him off his feet by the neck, and was looking him straight in the optics. "You insult a warrior kinsman of mine! I suggest you refrain from doing it again if you want to live long enough to eat your next rotten meal!"

"Point taken." Rattrap squeaked. Dinobot dropped him, and Cheetor gave Dinobot an appreciative nod. Dinobot just kicked Rattrap in the rear as he retreated, making him yelp and fly a few feet, before smirking at Cheetor.

"Tigatron to base, are you receiving?" A static filled message said from Cheetor's console.

Cheetor adjusted the frequency, and spoke into the microphone. "I hear ya big cat, what's the word from you and the bird?"

"Not good little cat. Pegasus was supposed to rendezvous with us half a cycle ago for the final part of his scouting from grid Halex to Sector Tallories. We've backtracked, but we can't pick him up on our scanners."

Cheetor felt a cold lump form in his stomach. "I'll adjust the long range scanners." He flipped on the scanner, and checked all the grids Pegasus was supposed to have been in. He couldn't find him. Feeling true fear welling up inside him, he began a planet wide sweep. His spark nearly stopped in his chest.

"By Primus' skid plate, he's inside the Predicon base!" Dinobot exclaimed from over Cheetor's shoulder.

"There's no time to lose. Airazor and I will head back. You'd best call in all field units little cat, we're going to need them. Tigatron out."

Cheetor's hands were shaking. "Right... Now... Rinox is with Optimus in grid Omega... Or was it grid Orion? SLAGGIT!"

Cheetor slammed his fists on the console, and Dinobot moved forward cautiously. "Cheetor, if we can still detect him, than he's still alive. Sitting here letting your emotions get the better of you won't find him any sooner!"

Cheetor took a deep breath. "You're right. Thanks Dinobot. I remember now it was grid Omega. Go find Rattrap and fill him in. I'm gonna contact Optimus."

Dinobot nodded. "Now that's more like it." And walked toward the living quarters to find Rattrap.

Pegasus was in a state of near unconsciousness. His mind was too filled with conflicting emotions to even bother fighting off the machine that was draining away his life force. _If I help Megatron, I'll get to be back home, and I'll never have done any of this. I'll get to be with my brothers and sisters again. But if I do help him I'd never have met Cheetor. If I don't help him will I even be able to go home and face my father, knowing what he did? Will I even live long enough to see Kalligh? And what kind of state will it be in when I get there... Will I be even accepted as his son anymore?_

The sound of footsteps brought him back to reality. The door opened and Megatron walked in, followed by Tarantulus. Megatron was looking at him coldly. "Well it seems you were telling the truth after all. My troops and I can't use magic, not that I would trust any of them to follow me if they could. So that leaves you. Will you chose to help me, to use your magic to bring me to Earth, and find the Autobot Optimus Prime, then get me to Kalligh, or do you chose death?"

Pegasus looked away from him. He didn't know what to do. Megatron noticed his change in attitude from before. "Hmm perhaps my little admission earlier touched a chord? You were so adamant before that you would rather die, and now you seem indecisive. You have some connection to Kalligh don't you? That's how you know magic like them. Are you afraid perhaps for that planet? Did you live there when the Maximal council was in debate? _Well?!_"

Before he could stop it, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Megatron looked shocked. He suddenly reached down below the bed, and pulled up Pegasus' sword. "Now that I look closely, I know this sword. Can it be..."

Before Pegasus could answer, a loud blast echoed through the room, and a bright light filled the chamber. "Put down the sword Megatron, and release Pegasus!" They all turned to look in shock as Optimus, along with the entire Maximal fleet pointed their guns at Megatron's chest.

He dropped the sword, and glared at Optimus. "You win this round Primal, but soon, very soon I will win the war!" He grabbed Tarantulus by the neck, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The others tried to give chase, but the sound of Megatron's laser could be heard from the other side, and it was soon obvious that he had welded the door shut.

"Pegasus!" Cheetor yelled running over to him. Rinox helped remove the shackles, and the tubes. As soon as he was free he gripped Cheetor tightly, and began to sob into the young bot's chest. Cheetor rubbed his back. "It's ok now, we're getting you out of here."

Pegasus continued to sob. "He... was... my... father's... LOVER!" Everyone froze, and Cheetor let go of him to look him in the face. He gulped a couple of times, and managed to take some breaths to calm his voice. "He was trying to get Kalligh to agree to join his Predicon Empire. He and my father were... together. When my people found out, and he turned Megatron out from embarrassment, Megatron tried to get him back by force."

Optimus moved up beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. He was probably just lying to scare you."

"NO! He knew things he shouldn't have known, like my father's name, or that... He admitted that during that battle he transformed into a tank, and shot at my father... Megatron killed me."

They all remained silent. After a few moments loud footsteps could be heard. "Looks like we've had a long enough breather. We'd better get out of here." Airazor said looking toward the hole in the wall.

Optimus picked up Pegasus, and with him clinging to Optimus like a scared child to a parent, they retreated out of Darkside, back to the Axalon.

Pegasus had mostly suffered from energy shortage, and the wounds he had suffered were easy to repair, so he was ordered to rest for several days, since taking up the CR chamber could be a bad idea if one of them was critically injured in a fight. At first he just pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone, but Cheetor never left his side, so once he was strong enough to stay awake for a few hours, he stopped pretending, and looked up at him. Cheetor smiled. "How you feeling?"

Pegasus swallowed heavily. "I can't remember feeling worse." Cheetor took his hand, his expression filled with sorrow. "Cheetor, there's something I didn't get to say in the Predicon base. Megatron wanted me to use my magic to send him to Earth."

Cheetor looked surprised. "Earth? Why would he want to go there?"

Pegasus took a deep breath. "He wants to kill someone named Optimus Prime. He says it will change the time line enough for him to go back to my father, and nothing will have happened between them."

Cheetor looked stunned. "Kill Optimus Prime?! He's the most important bot in history! It's thanks to him the great war ended. Without him the Maximals would never have existed."

Pegasus looked away from Cheetor. "Then it goes deeper than I thought."

Cheetor watched him for a few moments, then gasped. "You were actually considering helping him?!"

Pegasus sat up, tears in his optics. "I don't know Cheetor! If I help him I'll be back with my father, and my siblings, and I won't remember any of this. Kalligh will be just the way it was before Megatron attacked."

"And you'll have Megatron as your other father. On top of it my entire race would be wiped out! You would kill all my people just to make your life perfect again? You'd kill me?"

He squeezed Cheetor's hand firmly. "Cheetor I really don't know what I'd do. Megatron knows who I am now, it's out in the open, and who knows what he'll do to get me to agree."

Cheetor pulled his hand away. "And you would wouldn't you? You'd sacrifice all of us just to go back to Kalligh, and be a Prince again! Know what Pegasus, we're done!"

Cheetor stood up to leave, and Pegasus tried to get up to stop him, but wound up falling out of bed. "Cheetor wait!" He paused for a moment, and looked at him. Pegasus could see the pain on his face. "Don't mention any of this to the others please! I don't..."

"Yeah, I know, you don't want to lose all the respect you just got from them right? Well you know what fine, I won't ruin your _perfect_ reputation, while you decide if you want to listen to _perfect_ daddy Megatron, and go back to your _perfect_ life on Kalligh, killing us all in the process! I hate you, you.... _ALIEN!_" With that Cheetor ran out of the room.

Pegasus sat there stunned, tears streaming down his face. "Cheetor... I don't want them to get the wrong idea, so I want to figure out what to do before I tell them... Cheetor..." He curled up into a ball on the floor, and sobbed over the loss of the only man he had ever loved.

Megatron sat in his quarters looking at the picture of King Rach. "Is this your revenge on me? You sent your son, the son I killed to hurt me. Even now, millions of years before you're born you're still hurting me, more than you hurt me when you ended our relationship. What do you want me to do?"

Megatron punched the floor where he was kneeling, and began gasping. After several minutes he looked up and smiled. "Could it be that you forgive me? That you sent him to me so I can fix my mistake? Have you brought me Pegasus so we may be together again?!"

He stood up and brushed the lips of the portrait. "Ah Rach you were just as brilliant as me, yesss. After you died you must have sent him back so we could begin our lives together anew, with a fresh slate. Oh I love you, you devious man. You shared my vision of a Predicon Empire, to sit at my side as my lover, so we could both rule the galaxy! You feel it still. Your son and I will bring about a new era of Predicon rule, and I will return to you, and take you as my husband, and when we are dead, your son, _our_ son for I now know that to prove my love for you, I am to love him as my own, shall inherit the galaxy!"


	6. Chapter 6

_This will be the very last Chapter of New Beginnings and a New Life. I hope you enjoy reading it. I do not own Beast Wars, they are owned by Hazbro. I do not like having to give disclaimers every time I write one of these, but I do it to avoid legal consequences. If you dislike it as much as I do, write your member of parliament._

Pegasus lay on his bed, vaguely paying attention to his internal clock counting down every second. He had long since stopped crying. Though the others didn't know it, in one day he had lost all the respect he had earned from the Maximals. He knew that if Cheetor decided to break his promise to him, and tell them his secret, he would be worse than exiled, he would be killed.

He looked out his window, and saw the sun just beginning to appear over the horizon. He sighed, and got out of bed. "Maybe it's best if I leave now. I've done too much damage to these kind people just by being here."

He put his few belongings into his subspace pocket, and slung his sword over his back. His hand trembled as he reached for a picture of him and Cheetor, and with a mental shake, he took it, and stowed it away too.

As he walked through the corridors in the base, he tried to memorize it, the way it shone slightly through the windows, the faint smell of Rattrap's garbage heap in a room down the hall. As he reached the command center he ducked behind the corner to avoid being seen by Tigatron and Airazor, who had stayed after his rescue. "I think that's all the details." He heard Tigatron say.

He chanced a peek, and saw Airazor wrap her arms around Tigatron's shoulders, smiling. She was holding a data pad. "I'm glad Optimus Prime, and his crew from the Ark forged relations with the humans, and brought marriage to our society. I can't wait to tell the others."

Tigatron smiled, and touched her face gently. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Pegasus gritted his teeth. _I should have known they'd make it official sooner or later. I'm happy for them, but without Cheetor..._

He put his hands over his face, trying to stifle his sobs, and a moment later, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the two of them standing in front of him, looking concerned. "Pegasus, what's the matter?" Tigatron said.

Pegasus straightened up, and cleared his throat. "It's nothing, Cheetor and I just... Had an argument... I'm sure we'll work it out."

They gave him a comforting look, and Airazor moved to his other side. "Every couple fights at some point. Sometimes you just have to take the time to see things from each other's perspective. Why don't you take some time while you're on your rounds today to think about how you and him can resolve it?"

Pegasus nodded, suddenly struck with inspiration. "You're right. Airazor, since you're my commander, I was wondering if it would be alright for me to start my scouting early today. I'd prefer to be gone before he got up. I... don't want to cause tension between us and the others."

She looked at Tigatron, who nodded. "Well I don't see the harm in it. Just as long as you don't overdo it today. You were out of commission for a few days you know."

Pegasus nodded. "I know. If I start feeling tired, I'll find a secure area to rest before I continue."

He walked over to the control panel, and pressed the button to open the skylight. Just before he took off, he heard Tigatron say something. "Make sure you're back on time. Airazor and I have an announcement to make later today."

He took off without answering, and flew at first in the direction he was supposed to take for scouting, but once he knew he was out of the general scanning range of the Axalon, he changed course, and headed to an area of the planet that was unexplored, where he knew nobody would ever find him.

Megatron sat on his throne, once again fingering the scar on his face that Pegasus had left. This time he had a wide grin on his face. He let his troops ponder at his attitude for several minutes before clearing his throat to address them. "I have a very important mission for you all today." He summoned a screen, which showed several grids, a line going through them. "You should recognize this as Pegasus' flight path."

Blackarachnia snorted. "We already captured him before. Have you forgotten what happened the last time?"

Megatron glared at her. "There's a difference. You won't be capturing him, nooo... I want you all to go to separate grids, and alert me when he stops to rest. You are _not_ to let him discover you, under any circumstances. Any failure..." He drew his finger slowly across his throat to demonstrate. The others swallowed. "Now go!"

They all took off to obey him, and he smiled. "I will not capture you, nooo. It seems you do not trust me Pegasus, so as your father wishes, I will have to earn your trust. A little heart to heart I think, to prove my loyalty to you and your father, yesss."

Pegasus landed, his body convulsing with energon surges. He had fought them to the point of exhaustion, wanting to get as far from base as possible. "Beast mode!" He yelled, and collapsed, slightly relieved. After several deep breaths he said. "Computer, what is my location?"

His computer beeped. "Subgrid Zarak." He smiled. He knew that was very far from either base. His computer beeped again. "Warning, multiple unknown sparks detected!"

"What?! Where?" He stood up, and his scanners zoomed in on a cave nearby. He galloped to a nearby rock, and waited. After several minutes he looked out from his cover. Nothing had moved. "It seems they can't detect me in beast mode, whoever they are. There's no sign of anybody even being here."

Cautiously he walked toward the cave entrance, and looked inside. There was the faint red glow of magma. He crept forward, keeping his sensors tuned to anything ahead of him. He could still sense the sparks, but none of them seemed to be moving. After several minutes he came to a chamber, and gasped. In it was the largest ship he had ever seen! He moved closer to it, and saw faint writing on the side. "Ark..." He muttered to himself. He gasped. "Airazor said today that Optimus Prime and his crew came from the Ark! This must mean we're on Earth after all!"

He looked at the ship for several more minutes, a battle raging in his mind. _This is the place where the man Megatron wanted to kill is. It would be so easy for him now, but who knows what the outcome would be to all our peoples. The Maximals would be destroyed, and I would be home... With Megatron as my second father. That man is insane. Would I give up the lives of the Maximals who have shown me nothing but kindness to return home, and have to live under Megatron for the rest of my life?_

He took a deep breath, and his sword glowed. He took hold of it, and he knew what he had to do. He ran out of the cave, transformed, and took off toward the Predicon base.

Megatron sat on his throne impatiently. He had just received word from Scorpinok that Pegasus had not shown up in his sector yet. It wouldn't have bothered him as badly if he hadn't received similar reports from the rest of his troops. _I may have to call them in. Even if Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Inferno spot him on his last three sectors, it would be impossible for me to get there in time to intercept him._ "Maximal signature detected!"

He almost fell out of his seat as the computer chimed. He moved his throne over to the console, and looked at video displaying Pegasus flying over the lava pits toward his base. "So he has come to me? This is unexpected, but convenient none the less."

He watched as Pegasus landed just out side his defense guns range. He could hear him through the microphones on the cameras. "Megatron, we need to talk! Disengage your weapons, and I will enter your base peacefully!"

Megatron's grin widened, and he pressed a button on his control panel. The guns that usually stood upright, scanning for enemies shut down. "Ah Rach this must be a sign." He tapped his communicator. "All units return to base immediately!"

He waited anxiously. After what felt like an eternity Pegasus walked into his command center. They looked at each other for several moments, neither one knowing how to begin. Pegasus finally decided to break the tension. "You were my father's lover Megatron. After my mother died when my brother Firyan was born, he was very unhappy for a long time. A few years before you killed me he began acting more like himself. I assume it was because of you?"

Megatron smiled grimly. "So I was right. Yes I met your father five years before that day, and we formed an instant connection, so to speak. We both dreamed of a unified galaxy, and planned to share it together. It wasn't long until we fell in love. What I want to know is how you came to be here?"

Pegasus drew his sword, and Megatron recoiled slightly. He held it in front of himself, and examined it while he spoke. "When I pushed my father out of the way of your missile he dropped his sword. I landed on it, and gripped it's hilt just before I died. It was, and still is the most powerful magical relic of my people, connecting every male of the royal family that has ever died together. I was given the chance to come back to life. I didn't know why at first, but I do now."

Megatron smiled. "It was so we may both rejoin your father on Kalligh, and fulfill our dream of galactic conquest."

Just then the rest of the Predicon fleet arrived. They looked at Pegasus with intense curiosity. He looked at them, then turned to Megatron. "It's almost sunset. Soon the Maximals will realize I'm not on patrol, and will begin scanning for me. We don't have much time."

Megatron nodded at him. "All of you, prepare the defenses! Pegasus let us continue this elsewhere. I have something I would like to show you."

Megatron got off his throne and beckoned Pegasus over. They walked side by side toward the living quarters, and Megatron put a paternal hand on his shoulder. They walked into his quarters, and Pegasus hesitated. Ignoring this, Megatron walked over to a picture of himself, and touched the wall underneath it. The wall opened, and Pegasus gasped. "Father..."

Megatron stood next to the shrine, looking at the picture. "He was going to make it official after things settled down with his people, he wanted me to meet all of you, especially you. He said that the son I had killed was his heir. Once we are back with Rach, he and I will rule the galaxy, and you Pegasus, his son, now a transformer, will be our heir. Once he dies, I would eliminate my own spark to join him, and you would rule the galaxy!" He moved back over to Pegasus, again placing a hand on his shoulder. "I would treat you as my own son."

Pegasus felt his chest tighten with emotion. He felt near tears at Megatron's words. "And I would have two fathers." He said as they embraced.

Cheetor sat at his console, his face tense. The rest of the Maximals would get an unfocused look on their faces every now and again as they checked their internal clocks. He knew deep in his spark that Pegasus wouldn't be back. He felt relieved as he heard Optimus speak. "Cheetor, scan for Pegasus."

He did as he was told, praying that he wouldn't find him, that Pegasus had either gone offline, or that he was too far out of their range. His stomach lurched as he found his signature at the Predicon base. Rinox pounded his fist on the table. "We should have known they would try to get him again!"

Cheetor dug his fingers into his knee joints. "They didn't take him by force. He went on his own."

The others gasped. Optimus looked around the room at the others before giving Cheetor a hard look. "You know something we don't. Tell us."

His stomach feeling more queasy each moment, he told them what Pegasus had said the night before. When he finished he saw the others staring at him in horror. Optimus yelled at them. "There's no time to spare, we have to stop him! Our very existence is at stake!"

They all transformed, and ran onto the lift, heading for the Predicon base as fast as they could. As they ran, Cheetor spoke quietly to himself. "Pegasus, I thought you loved me."

Pegasus and Megatron had gone back to the command center, Megatron sitting on his throne. He had summoned a second seat that was slightly smaller, in which Pegasus sat just to his right. _I hope this works._ He thought to himself. He sensed Megatron looking at him. "Shall we begin son?"

Pegasus shook his head. "We can't do it yet. There's no guarantee that this planet wouldn't somehow shield the Maximals from the time stream changes. We have to wait until they come for me, and I can destroy them."

Megatron looked at him thoughtfully. "What makes you so sure they would be protected, or for that matter that they would come for you?"

Pegasus looked down at his folded hands. "In a moment of weakness I told Cheetor everything. By now he's told the Maximals what we plan to do." He looked up at Megatron. "As for the time stream, magic combined with time and space manipulation can be unpredictable. I'd rather not take any chances."

Megatron rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I concur. As for you telling Cheetor, am I right to suspect that the two of you were _involved_?" Pegasus looked away sadly. "I see. I am in no position to argue with you over those types of feelings. Once we purify the galaxy I'm sure we can find you a suitable partner, one who is more... understanding."

The base suddenly shook, and a loud bang echoed through it. The rest of the Predicons moved toward the entrance, but Pegasus shouted at them. "NO! Let them come in. This will be over before they know what happened."

They looked at Megatron for approval, and he nodded, so they lowered their weapons, and moved in front of them. In a few moments the outer hull blew open, and the entire Maximal fleet poured into the room, weapons drawn, pointing at Megatron and Pegasus. Dinobot glared at them. "I had to see it to believe it. You've betrayed us Pegasus!"

Pegasus grimaced, and Megatron put a hand on his shoulder. "Now Pegasus."

He jumped down from his throne, and drew his sword, raising it over his head. A white light shone from it. "I'm sorry... Great ancestors, hear my plea, before you stand two warring factions. Remove all memory of my existence, any events caused by my involvement, the existence of Kalligh, and all her people from each of their minds!"

"NOOO!" He heard Megatron shout. All of them clutched their heads, and cried out in agony. He continued to hold up his sword even as they fell to the ground unconscious. As the sun outside set behind a distant mountain, the light from his sword faded.

He fell to the ground gasping from the strain. His optics were almost completely shut, but he noticed a golden light coming toward him. He strained to open them, and gasped. "Father!"

In front of him, the shining transparent form of the King of Kalligh stood in front of him. "Pegasus, you've done well, exactly as I had hoped."

He looked at him in surprise, and a little fear. "How? I thought you were still alive. It was always grandfather who came to talk to me. Does this mean..."

Rach smiled. "No son. You should have realized by now that you're not in the same time as you used to be, you are thousands of years before that time in fact. I could have come to you sooner, but I decided to wait, and see what you did. You've made me very proud."

Pegasus stood up, leaning heavily on his sword. "Was Megatron telling the truth about the two of you? Were you two really a couple? And did you really want to take over the galaxy?"

Rach looked at him sadly. "Love makes you do crazy things. Yes he and I were together, and for a time I found the thought of ruling the galaxy exciting. I was the King of the most magically powerful species, and he was brilliant, and resourceful. It wasn't until you died that I realized how insane he really was, and how obsessed he had become with me. Even though I married again, and had another son, I spent my whole life thinking of how to right the wrongs I had committed. I think it's because of me that he's like this. If I hadn't encouraged him so much he wouldn't be the power hungry tyrant he is now."

Pegasus moved close to Rach, and tried to touch him. His hand went through him. "Father it's alright, things have worked out now. He doesn't remember you, and maybe now he won't be so obsessed with ruling the galaxy."

Rach shook his head. "You removed the memory of the man who encouraged it, but it was always his idea. Even now the Maximals are still in danger from him if he ever discovers what planet he's really on, and where the Ark is."

Pegasus shut his optics and sighed. "What must I do Father?"

Rach gave Pegasus a compassionate look. "The first thing you have to do is remove all trace of us from this location, and the Maximal base, any reference of yourself or Kalligh from their computer files or logs, including that stupid shrine he built of me. Then you will have to put all of them into their quarters, the Predicons here, and the Maximals back at the Axalon. They won't wake up until dawn, I've made sure of that. If you do that, they will think that no time has passed. Finally my son, the cruelest fate awaits you. You must guard the Ark from Megatron, never revealing yourself until the day Megatron is dead."

Pegasus started breathing heavily, trying not to cry at the thought of his eternal hermitage. Another thought struck him, and he looked at Tigatron and Airazor lying on the ground. "What about anything that happened because I was around? They were going to get married."

His father looked at them, and frowned. "I'm afraid that is lost too Pegasus. If fate allows it, they will be together." Pegasus nodded, and Rach moved close to him. "You have much to do tonight my son, and little time to do it all. I must go now so you may complete your task. Good luck."

Pegasus nodded, and just as Rach turned away Pegasus called out to him. "Wait!" He turned to look at him. Tears shinning from his optics and his voice cracking, he looked at Rach. "I love you father."

Rach smiled, and transparent a tear fell down his cheek. "I love you dearly my son, and I always will." With those final words, he faded away back into the spirit world.

Pegasus took a deep breath, and used his powers to make the Predicons float up from the ground in front of him. It took him several minutes to float them into their right rooms, but at last he took Megatron to his quarters, and pulled down the shrine, putting the picture of his father into his subspace pocket, before sealing the wall forever.

He moved next to Megatron, and touched the scars he had left on his chest and face. "I'm putting my magic into them so they'll heal, but I'll also be able to watch through your eyes, and feel that you are still alive until the day you die Megatron." He looked at him for a few more moments sadly. "You might have been crazy, and power hungry, but you loved my father very much, and made him happier than I'd ever seen him. I wish that you had been a kinder man. I would have gladly called you my second father just for the love you showed both him and me."

He walked out of Megatron's quarters, and proceeded to the main computer. Using his magic he accessed all of the files that had to do with him and Kalligh, and deleted them, making sure there was no trace left, or any blank spots where someone would suspect that something had been erased.

He moved over to the Maximals, and this time he gathered his energy to transport them directly to the Maximal base. He made them float up inside, and followed them through the lift. He floated Rattrap, and Rinox into their quarters first, and said a small goodbye to each of them.

Leaving the others in the hall for a while, he floated Dinobot into his quarters. "In both my lives I never met someone who was just as honorable, and kind hearted a warrior as I was. I was very glad to have you as my friend and sparring partner. I'll miss you Dinobot."

He moved out into the hall, and took Tigatron into his quarters next. "I owe you a lot Tigatron. If it weren't for you, the Maximals would have left me to die in that valley. You proved that your people can learn magic. There aren't many who can learn to use it on their own, only the most pure of heart can do it without instruction. I'm sorry that my leaving has cost you the most precious person in your life. I hope you two can still be together someday." He went to leave, and noticed the pad Airazor was waving around earlier that day lying on a desk. Sadly he picked it up, and stowed it in his subspace pocket, knowing that even that pad could destroy his plans to erase everything he had done in his time with the Maximals.

He took Airazor to her quarters next. He held back tears as he looked at her. On the headboard above her was a picture of her, Tigatron, Cheetor, and him, as well as a second one of her and Tigatron kissing. He took them as well, and his voice cracked as he spoke to her. "You were there since I first came here. You were always so kind to me, like my twin sister was. You remind me of her. I'm glad I got to have her back again in you, even if it was only for a little while. I know Tigatron will be too reserved to ask you out again, but I'm sure you'll be confidant enough to take that step. I hope you and him get back together, and get married like you were planning to. Goodbye."

After making sure there was no other evidence of him in the room, he went back into the hall, and looked back and forth between Optimus and Cheetor. He made up his mind, and took Optimus next. He didn't see any pictures of any kind in Optimus' room, and was relieved that he didn't have to take anything. He smiled down at him. "We had a difficult start didn't we? I'm amazed that we managed to become as close as we did considering all that happened."

He moved to Optimus' desk, and pulled out a case filled with familiar looking chips. He opened a hatch on the side of his neck, and removed his rank chip. "I really hope the next person who gets this is more worthy of the position than I turned out to be. When I first met you I thought that if you were a little more open minded you would be a lot like my father. I was wrong, you are like my father, and I respect you. I wish that my father had fallen in love with a man like you Optimus." He closed the case, and placed it back in it's drawer, before leaving the room.

He looked down at Cheetor, and tears fell down his face. For a moment he felt like he couldn't complete his mission. He reached down and touched his cheek. "I can't quite say goodbye to you yet. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take you with me while I check the computer files. It's not much of a date, I know..."

Instead of letting him float like he had done before, he lifted Cheetor into his arms, and cradled him as he walked into the main room. He summoned a chair to the main computer, and as he worked, he held Cheetor in his lap, taking comfort from his presence, occasionally leaning over to kiss his cheek or forehead.

Once he had deleted everything to do with himself, he carried Cheetor into the stasis hold, and made his pod float behind him down the hall. He was beginning to feel weak from the continued use of his magic. At last he was in front of Cheetor's quarters. He let the pod drop silently to the ground, and lifted a hand to create a few vines, which wrapped themselves securely around the pod, and formed a harness that would fit his beast mode.

Knowing he had procrastinated as long as he could afford to, he carried Cheetor into his quarters. Instead of just setting him on the bed, he lay down next to him, still holding him. He checked his internal clock. He still had two hours before dawn, but he needed to make sure that he had enough time to get out of range of their scanners.

Tears pouring down his face, he ran his fingers along Cheetor's cheek. "Cheetor... I love you so much. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I wish I could reverse what I did just for you, so you'd remember me, but I know you'll be happier this way. The life of a hermit guarding the Ark wouldn't suit you. I know your place is here with your people. I wish I could be at your side. Since I know that we can never be together now, I pray that you find happiness. There's still a lot of stasis pods up there, so maybe you'll find someone to love. I promise you we'll meet again after Megatron is gone. If you do find someone in that time..." He took a deep breath. "If you do, your happiness is what matters to me. I'll never let on that we were together if you fall in love with someone else. I'll treat you as a friend, a brother, but I will always love you."

He leaned over, and kissed Cheetor on the lips. Though he was completely asleep, he kissed back. Pegasus gasped, and looked down. Once he was sure that Cheetor hadn't woken up, he ran his fingers over his cheek one more time, took the picture Cheetor had of the two of them holding each other off of his bedside table, and walked out of the room.

Completely exhausted though he was, he forced himself to make the pod float behind him as he walked into the main room, and opened the skylight. He flew away, pulling the pod after him, so that there would be no sign he had been there, refusing to look back at the base as he headed for subgrid Zarak, and his personal exile.

**The End.**


End file.
